


Akito and Scruffy Meet Bolt

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity's old friend Penny invites them to come over to Hollywood for her and her pet dog's show with Akito as a surprise guest star. However, Bolt gets separated by accident and ends up going with Akito's puppy Scruffy on their first real adventure away from the TV Set. Will they ever make it back home after Bolt finds out he's not really a super dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We are shown a different beginning. The Fudo siblings and Felicity are around their younger ages and are walking with a red-haired girl.

"So, Penny, what're you gonna name the dog when you find the right one?" Estelle asked the girl with them.

Penny held out the collar she was carrying for the dog she was going to adopt today. "His name will be 'Bolt'."

"Because he'll be fast and brave?" Akito asked.

"Yeah!" Penny beamed as she opened the door to the pet shelter as the man changed the closed sign to open and let the others in with her.

Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked all around for the perfect pet for Penny to adopt.

"The closest thing I have as a pet is Belle and Master Adam's dog, Sultan..." Felicity said as they glanced around to find the right pet. "He is not mine, but I love playing with him with Gabrielle and Chip."

There were several brown and white puppies who were arranged together in one habitat as a white shepherd puppy stared at a carrot squeaky toy. And where even if a human passed by, the carrot squeaky toy couldn't stay far from it's mind. The other puppies followed after the human. The shepherd puppy looked interested for a moment, but then continued to 'attack' the carrot squeaky toy. Penny kept looking with her new friends to find the right pet, but then came over to the puppy habitat.

"A puppy would make a great pet." Akito smiled.

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

"Puppy?" Penny smiled.

"Go for it!" Felicity even encouraged.

"This little guy looks like he could do..." Estelle said as she saw one puppy who was not like the others.

The white shepherd puppy turned over with the toy in his mouth, looking right into Penny's eyes as she approached the habitat.

'He's looking right at Penny.' Akito thought to himself with a smile.

The puppy twitched, then suddenly barked and ran around in a circle to chase his tail like many dogs did. Penny giggled, she found that adorably funny.

"He's perfect." Penny smiled.

"He looks like a noble hero in training." Felicity said.

"Yep, he really does." Akito said.

"This one." Penny told the owner that she wanted the white puppy up front.

The man went over and put his hand in to pick up the puppy and allow Penny to have him as her very own pet.

"He sure is cute." Estelle smiled.

The man smiled as he gently put the puppy in Penny's arms.

"Here, boy... You're heavy!" Penny giggled as she took the puppy and set herself down on the floor to put his new collar around his neck.

The white dog smiled excitedly to Penny as she latched the collar around his neck.

"There," Penny pet the dog on the head. "You're a good boy..." she then hugged him nice and tight. "You're my good boy."

"Awww!" The Fudo siblings and Felicity smiled.

It was a lovely bond. Penny picked up her puppy, naming him Bolt, and came over to her home with her new friends.

Amber was making lunch, she was now all grown up and happily married with a daughter, Penny, of course. "I hope she found a lovely new friend."

The man at the table put down his newspaper with a smile to his wife. "I'm sure she did... She has your eye when it comes to pets, my dear."

"True." Amber smiled.

The couple then shared a kiss as Amber then continued to prepare lunch.

Penny came through the door, carrying her white shepherd puppy. "Mom, Daddy, we're back!"

"Oh, good!" Amber called with a smile.

"Well, where is the little guy?" Thomas asked his daughter.

"Right here." Penny came into the kitchen, showing her parents Bolt.

"Awww! He so cute!" Amber smiled.

"Oh, he's lovely." Thomas added.

Bolt barked softly and smiled to his new owner's parents, panting lightly. This was starting out to be the start of Bolt's new life and where his life would have more surprises.

"Do you think 'he' will like Bolt?" Amber asked her husband.

"I'll get him on the phone right away." Thomas agreed, then went over to the phone, putting down his newspaper.

"Who's Daddy calling, Mom?" Penny asked.

"His agent." Amber replied.

"Oh." Penny said then, now understanding.

"Sir, Penny found a dog," Thomas said as soon as he got on the phone. "He's an American White Shepherd... His name? Well, uhh..."

"Bolt, Daddy." Penny said.

"Yeah, his name's Bolt," Thomas said then. "I think you'll like him, sir."

"How could he not like Bolt?" Penny smiled.

"I'm sure he will, dear," Amber smiled back. "He looks like a lovely dog..."

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity agreed.

"Really?" Thomas smiled. "Oh, thank you, sir, you won't regret this."

"That sounds like a good sign." Amber said once she was finishing making their lunch.

Thomas hung up the phone with a smile.

"What is it, Daddy?" Penny asked her father.

Bolt looked up to Penny's father as well, looking interested.

"Dear?" Amber asked her husband.

"You know how when I was around your age and I used to be on Thunderbolt as the little boy in danger?" Thomas asked his daughter.

"Of course, Dad, you've told me before." Penny smiled.

"When haven't you?" Amber teased her husband.

"Hmph..." Thomas glanced at his wife with a smirk, then looked back to Penny. "Well, I was wondering... How would you like to have your own show with your new pet?"

"I'd love it!" Penny smiled.

Bolt wasn't sure what was going on around him, but since Penny was happy, it made him happy.

"I guess Bolt likes the sound of that too." Vincent noticed.

"This means she won't have time to play." Amber said.

Bolt tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Penny asked.

"You'll be an actress, honey," Amber said. "You'll be busy, busy, busy! My best friend from elementary school used to be an actress, but... We'll only do it if you want to... Do you want to be an actress, Penny?"

This was a hard decision for Penny to make. It sounded fun on one hand, but that would mean she wouldn't have much time for school and would likely have to be privately tutored, but she would be with Bolt all the time and they would live in adventures, even though they wouldn't have real adventures like the ones that her friends had been on.

"You should do it, Penny." Akito said.

"You think so?" Penny asked.

"It might be an amazing opportunity and interesting experience," Estelle said. "Plus, you'll be doing a TV Show and not a movie, so it should take less time than being on camera for a movie like a movie star in Hollywood."

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"I can think about it, right?" Penny asked.

"Of course, I would never wanna make you do something you wouldn't wanna do, but I hope you accept." Thomas replied with a smile.

"We'll be happy with whatever decision you make." Amber smiled.

Penny smiled back to her parents. "I think I wanna do it."

Bolt began to bark while wagging his tail, telling them he was excited.

"What is it, boy?" Penny asked.

Akito knelt down in front of the white shepherd. "You like that idea, boy?"

Bolt began to nod while barking excitedly.

"I think Bolt's up for it too." Akito said to the others.

Bolt nodded as he jumped around in excitement.

"Okay, then I'll make the call." Thomas smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Penny beamed.

"Remember, if you don't like it a whole lot, we understand, we won't think of you any less." Amber hugged her daughter.

"I understand, Mom." Amber smiled.

Amber smiled, patting her daughter on her golden red hair.

"Guys, before anything else," Penny said to her friends before showing her pinkie finger. "Can we promise that none of us will ever forget about each other?"

"A pinkie promise?" Felicity asked once she saw the gesture.

Penny nodded.

"Okay then." The Fudo siblings and Felicity said before linking their pinkie fingers together with Penny's.

"Best friends." Penny said to them.

"Forever!" the cousins added to her.

It was set, Penny was the co-star in an action television show with a super dog named Bolt. Thomas and Amber kept reminding Penny that she could stop whenever she wanted to, but she insisted that she was fine and Thomas reminded her of what she would be going through since he had done the same things when he was younger and the damsel boy in distress known as Tommy on Thunderbolt.


	2. Chapter 2

About five years later, everybody knew Penny and Bolt's names and the cousins were coming to visit one day when Darla told her nieces and nephews that she wouldn't be able to make it, but she had invited them to see Amber, Bolt, and Penny for her. And where the director had agreed to let Akito be on the show with Penny and Bolt. As a guest spot, about five years later...

"Hello?" Penny, who was now five years older, was on her cell phone as she sat on a bench with Bolt and Akito, there was a very dramatic and actiony atmosphere filled with cold-blooded suspense.

"Penny..." A male voice said, sounding scared.

"Daddy?" Penny asked.

'I don't have much time...' the male said, sounding very urgent and worried.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Penny then asked which made Bolt and Akito look over as it wasn't so peaceful and zen anymore since she sounded worried for her missing father.

'Something's come up at work, honey...' the man told Penny over the line. 

"I don't understand." Penny frowned.

Akito and Bolt both looked very concerned.

"What's happening?" Penny asked as she looked very worried.

'Bolt can protect you,' the male said, sounding gravely serious. 'I've altered him.'

 

The scene changes to a male scientist with Bolt. The white shepherd dog panted heavily as he was placed in a machine and his genes were being spliced and he was being turned into a super dog and was no longer a normal, average, everyday dog, but still would be Penny's best friends, as dogs were naturally best friends with whoever adopted/raised them. Akito was there to help the male scientist in anyway he could.

Thanks to being a 'star pupil' to one Tech E. Coyote and was advanced in science in some ways better than none, he was intelligent enough to help them, despite being only fourteen-years-old. Bolt was a super dog now and he was now born with a black bolt on the side of his stomach that gave him his new namesake. 

Penny, Bolt, and Akito were running on a roof top and Penny took out special goggles to find her father who had been missing for a while now, but she found someone even more worthy, though very vile and dastardly: Her arch nemesis. The green-eyed man and the cats. She could also overhear the heinous plan as he was inside of a building, unknown to him, being watched by Penny, Bolt, and Akito.

"There he is, guys, Calico." Penny said once she let her super dog and boy friend look through her binoculars.

Bolt snarled like he wanted to attack the man while Akito looked very outraged.

"Any luck getting our guest to spill his guts?" the man listening to the villain asked as he communicated through a screen.

"Oh, his guts will spill..." Dr. Calico promised. "One way or another..."

"Never!" the man held hostage glared as a cat hopped up next to him. "I'll never talk!"

Penny gasped in alarm. "Daddy!"

Akito clenched his fists, angry with how evil the green-eyed man was.

"You're beginning to irk me, Professor," Dr. Calico glared at Penny's father. "I'm irked!" he then looked to the man outside of the screen. "Has the package arrived? I think it'll make our friend a little 'communicative'."

"I'm sending an agent to pick it up." the other man replied, looking to the one next to him.

The man nodded before heading out. Penny, Bolt, and Akito then made their way to follow this agent.

Penny took out a teen magazine and pretended to read it, once she saw the man turning a corner, she put it down and glared firmly at him. "Guys, let's go." she told her friend and dog as they went off.

Bolt was reading a doggy magazine and threw it down as he followed his young mistress and Akito did the same. They began to follow the man into an alley way to find out where Calico was. They were hot on the agent's tail and they came up to a dead-end corner and the alley. Oddly enough, the man they were tracking down was nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly, a metal door came up to block one way out which startled Penny slightly. A black car was riding up to where Penny, Bolt, and Akito were.

"We only need the girl." Calico told the agent.

The agent nodded to that and drove the car quicker for the auburn girl. Bolt glowered his eyes and charged for the car, butting his head with it which made the car fly off the road and come high over Akito and Penny's heads as it slammed down on the road and broke slightly. Bolt then began to scratch where his collar was. Akito went up to one of the car windows and started to knock on it with a serious look.

The window rolled up, or in this case, rolled down. Penny came to Akito's side and knelt down next to him to see the agent who was after her.

"What?" the agent growled at them.

"Where's Calico?" Penny glared.

"I'm not telling you kids anything." The agent replied.

"Oh, really?" Akito smirked.

Suddenly, they were over a bridge and Akito was holding the car out over the edge of the water to drop the agent if he wouldn't talk.

"All right, all right, let me go, I'll talk!" the agent yelped as his sunglasses fell into the water. "Near Lake Rogaguado!"

"Lake Rogaguado..." Penny repeated. "I should've known."

Penny, Bolt, and Akito then saw that they had company and not the good kind.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Penny said, knowing this wasn't a good sign.

Akito slammed the car over top of the bridge, but didn't destroy it as he and Bolt came to the girl's sides as she got out her bag. Penny took out her scooter and helmet as she was ready to run away from certain evil. Akito came to her side as they were going to be ready to get a move on. Bolt ran ahead of the kids as they dashed off to escape the drones, luckily throwing them off at one part and dodging any cars coming down the street.

"Bolivia," Penny said as an eye-piece came out of her helmet. "There's a flight leaving in ten minutes."

"We'll make it as long as we don't get any interruptions." Akito said.

There were suddenly men coming on motorcycles.

"We got company." Penny said to Akito as they kept trying to escape.

"Looks like Calico isn't making this easy for us." Akito said.

"He just doesn't play fair..." Penny said, then took out a small tube and put it in her dog's mouth. "Bolt, Zoom-Zoom!"

Bolt took the tube and began to accelerate in very hyper speed while Penny attached his leash to her scooter so they could both go in hyper speed together to get away from the bad guys. Akito ran off at the same speed so he could keep up with them. Penny wasn't even afraid, she trusted her dog to bring them to the right way as she sped with them to save her father. The bad guys had electrified hands and tried to reach out and grab Akito or Penny, but luckily, they kept missing as Bolt led them to a building.

"It's so good to be on the good side." Akito smiled.

"You said it, buddy." Penny agreed with smirk.

They came to where Bolt took them and they were coming up to a wall.

"Wall, Akito!" Penny warned as Bolt saw the wall and was ready to ram his head against it.

Akito rammed against the wall with him, making a hole. The bad guys crashed against that as the heroes were able to get away. Bolt smiled back to Penny and Akito, but it didn't last long as more bad guys came for them. One bad guy had a disc that counted down from one minute and threw it over to a gasoline truck that was driving next to a school bus.

"Bolt, fetch!" Penny commanded once she saw that.

Bolt let go of the tube in his mouth and went off to save the truck and bus from the bomb disc. 

"Bolt sure is one amazing dog." Akito smiled.

"I'm mighty proud of him." Penny smiled back.

Bolt continued to go after the disc bomb so he could get it before it would explode. He did a high jump from the one bridge he was on with the human kids and leapt to the other. The bad guys chuckled darkly as they came to Penny and Akito's sides, about to taze them. Penny and Akito ducked down and got away together just as the one bad guy hit the other by accident, shocking him instantly.

"Bad guys have all the bad luck." Akito smirked.

Bolt fetched the disc and ran past the school bus as the kids on board watched the dog in action. Drones then hovered high above and came after Bolt now. Bolt saw a crane hook and jumped for it, landing right on top of it perfectly as he carried the bomb in his mouth. 

And where it was on a timer, so he had to hurry and find someplace else to put it. He hopped on top of a speeding train as he had thirty seconds left and ran with the disc as the drones flew after him. The white dog then zapped at the drone right behind him about to shoot with his laser eyes to melt away the gun and he kept running after that. 

"I'm so glad that we have Bolt on our side." Akito smiled.

"Good boy!" Penny cheered for Bolt.

"How long until the rest of them are finished off?" Akito asked with a smirk.

"Should be any second now." Penny guesstimated.

The other drone crash and fell, but another one came up right in front of it and a guy on a motorcycle came out, now driving after Bolt. He fired a missile after the white dog. Bolt hopped off the train to miss the missile right behind him and was now heading to get away as a bad guy now chased Penny and Akito.

"We got a bogie." Akito informed Penny as he looked behind them.

Penny glared her copper brown eyes as the bad guy reached out his hand to electrocute both of them. However, to the bad guy's surprise, Bolt was now on his shoulder after destroying another drone and looked as the dog got away. The bad guy looked up and saw that the bomb was now on top of his head, ready to blow up.

Before it could blow, he threw it away over is shoulder. It stuck onto a drone right above and they both then exploded with three seconds to spare. The bad guy was relieved and was about to wipe his forehead, but he had tasered himself and knocked himself off his motorcycle.

"Good boy." Penny said to Bolt with a proud smile.

Bolt barked her in thanks.

"Now to the airport." Akito said.

Penny, Bolt, and Akito made a sharp turn over for the airport, but then saw several drones and cars ride up to them.

"Uh-Oh." Penny and Akito said nervously once they saw they were surrounded.

Penny stopped her scooter as she knew how to stop this. "Bolt, speak." 

Akito got his ears ready as Bolt got himself ready for his signature move. The drones and cars were coming closer and closer. Penny ducked down next to Akito as she covered her own ears over her scooter helmet. Bolt reared his head back and let out a very monstrous bark. As he did that, his bark began to send all the drones cars and bad guys flying. The ground even bent back slightly and the cars and drones flew in the air and backed up, very, very far away from Akito, Penny, and Bolt.

"Wow, now that's some distance." Akito smiled.

"Good job, buddy." Penny pet her white dog once it was safe, then took out her camera to take their picture. "Mission Accomplished."

"That's a keeper." Akito smiled once the picture was taken.

After the photo was taken, the human kids and white shepherd were walking safely along the broken up and mutilated road. There was a bad guy who was slowly breathing, but wasn't getting up to go after them. The kids and dog went into a metal trailer and shut the door that had Bolt's name on it.

Once the door was closed, everyone began to move. It was then revealed this was actually a set and none of it was real, it was actually a TV Show filming. Akito came out of the trailer and came off the set.

"Nice job, Akito!" the director praised.

"Thank you, sir," Akito said, then walked further along, coming to his brother, sister, and cousin. "Hey, guys. How was that?"

"Well, I think you got a little carried away when you--" Estelle was about to say as Vincent gave a thumb's up.

"Man, Akito,you are hard core!" Felicity came up to Akito. "You were just as good as them, you wre kicking and then you were punching, and you were slamming, and-and-and..."

"Basically, you were fantastic." Vincent said.

Estelle sighed. "Yeah, you were good."

"Thanks, guys." Akito folded his arms with a smile.

"I wonder if there were any slip-ups with any of the crew members." Vincent said.

"We should find out." Felicity suggested as she put her bow in her mouth while slicking up her hair to put it back into a low ponytail.

"Agreed." Estelle said.

"Help me with my hair." Felicity muffled to her fellow girl.

"Oh, sure." Estelle saw the struggle and helped her cousin put her hair back up into a ponytail.

"Thanks, Estelle." Felicity smiled.

Estelle smiled back, then put her hair in place. "There you go."

"All right, let's go," Felicity said. "But where?"

"Just follow the crew." Akito said.

The teenagers looked over and saw the crew coming, chattering with each other. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity then went over to the crew and blended in with them to hear about today's episode filming.


	3. Chapter 3

A blonde woman with headphones opened the door as there were other people watching the screens about the filming. Everyone began to look over everything they recorded. The filming was so far so good, but a camera was paused. The boom mike was shown in the corner which was a big no-no on television and movies.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Akito groaned quietly.

"That's sloppy..." the lead man groaned. "They could see that!"

"Uh, who cares if a dog and a boy, who is here in this room right now, could see it?" A lady asked.

The man didn't like that, he slowly turned to the woman who said that and slightly glared to her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"First, I asked who cares if the dog and the boy saw the boom mike? Second, he's in the room right now with his sister, brother, and cousin." The lady told him.

"Forgive me if I question, but who are you?" the man asked.

"Mindy Parker," the woman droned her name. "Cooperate Network."

"Cooperate Network..." the man repeated lowly. "Let me show you... What do you see here?" he asked her, gesturing to a camera screencap with Bolt running in mid-air.

"Uh... The dog..." Mindy replied dryly.

'She seems like she doesn't seem interested in action shows.' Akito thought to himself.

"Oh, Mindy..." the man droned to the bitter woman who could rival Cherry in iciness. "Poor, poor Mindy..."

"Am I missing something?" Mindy replied.

"You're missing everything, Mindy," the man glared back. "You see a dog and a boy. I see an animal who believes with every fiber of his being, every fiber, that the girl he loves is in mortal danger with the help of a new friend who is a remarkable son of a remarkable man I see a depth of emotion on the face of that canine the likes of which has never been captured on screen before! Never, Mindy from the network!" 

"Hmm..." Mindy hummed.

"She makes your mother look warm and loving." Vincent whispered to Felicity.

Felicity nodded in agreement.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Akito thought to himself.

The kids did their best to stay quiet, even if they were exposed by Mindy as she talked with the man in charge of the cameras.

'Maybe she's here to talk about how great the show is doing.' Estelle thought to herself.

"We jump through hoops to make sure that Bolt believes everything is real," the man said to the network woman, trying to win against her petty little argument. "It's why we don't miss marks. It's why we don't re-shoot, and it's why we most certainly do not let the dog see boom mikes! Because, Mindy from the network, if the dog believes it, the audience believes it."

"Wow... Okay..." Mindy sounded cynical. "You want reality? Here you go, chief. The show's too predictable. The girl's in danger, the dog saves her from the creepy English guy, we get it. There's always a happy ending. That kid you had with the girl is impressive, but even he could save her."

"So, what you're saying is that there are way too many happy endings without any cliffhangers?" Akito asked.

Mindy and the other adults looked over to Akito. "Yes, actually, as a matter of fact," she replied, still stoic and rather bitter. "Everybody knows there's a happy ending coming, there's no surprises, it's not fun anymore."

"I hate to say this, sir, but she's right, the endings are too predictable." Akito said.

Without anyone noticing, Scruffy had found a way to sneak into the studio and then to Bolt's trailer.

"What is predictable again?" Felicity whispered to her cousins.

"Too easy to find out, you know what's coming, it happens a lot..." Vincent explained to her.

"Oh, that's right," Felicity remembered then. "Sorry, monsieur."

"See, even the kid agrees with me." Mindy said.

The man looked nervous as Mindy was about to take her leave.

"And our focus groups tell us 18-to-35-year-olds are unhappy," Mindy scolded as she was on her way out. "They're not happy with happy. So maybe you should, I don't know, spend a little less time worrying about the dog's Method acting and more time figuring out how to stop 20-year-olds in Topeka from changing the channel. Because if you lose so much as half a rating point, so help me, I will fire everyone in this room, starting with you. How's that for real?" she then slammed the door shut, leaving the visiting kids and adults in the darkness of her criticism. 

"It wouldn't hurt to change your formula, sir..." Vincent said to the man in charge. 

"Yeah, everybody needs a little change once in a while." Felicity agreed.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

While that was going on, Scruffy was now making his way to the trailer and began to look for a way in.

"There... Perfect..." Penny was placing a photo against the wall to complete her collage of her with her wonder dog, then looked to him with a smile. "You saved me again, Bolt."

Bolt looked to her, then looked alert to the trailer door as felt something going on.

"There's gotta be someway to get in." Scruffy whispered before trying to get the door open.

"It's okay, it's nothing," Penny told her pet. "No bad g--" she was then about to say until she heard something nudging against the door.

Bolt and Penny looked to each other, then to the door curiously.

Penny came to the door and opened it, but saw no one there. "Hello...?" she asked, looking around. "Hello!" She then heard Scruffy's bark before looking down to see the Dalmatian Cocker spaniel mix breed pup. "Hey, little guy..." she gently bent down and pet the spotted light brown puppy. "What're you doing here, huh?"

Scruffy smiled and nuzzled up to her, showing he was gentle and friendly, though with a hint of hyperactivity and eccentric behavior. He looked inside the trailer to see Bolt and was beginning to get excited.

"Scruffy, huh?" Penny looked at his collar. "Well, I guess you can come in, just settle down."

Scruffy ran over to the white shepherd dog. "Wow, it's really you!"

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

"I'm Scruffy, this is so awesomely amazing!" the puppy grinned eagerly. 

"Uhh... Thank you..." Bolt blinked. "I think..."

"Wow, Bolt, looks like you've got yourself a fan." Penny smiled.

Bolt smiled up to his young mistress. Scruffy looked very hyper and happy.

"I just love it when you use your powers in the TV show." Scruffy smiled.

"TV Show?" Bolt asked, tilting his head.

"Do you want some food, Bolty?" Penny decided to feed her dog now. "Are you hungry?"

"Some food sounds great." Scruffy smiled.

"Uh, okay..." Bolt said to the stranger puppy.

Penny poured a bowl of Bolt's food in with another bowl for Scruffy since he didn't seem dangerous, accidentally dropping a cup on the floor. Bolt then looked alert and growled.

"You got 'em, Bolt, no one's gonna hurt me." Penny promised as she walked with the bowl and set it down on the floor for the dogs to eat.

"Yeah, she's safe, so come on, let's eat." Scruffy smiled.

Bolt growled, still looking very firm and serious.

"Bolt, I'm fine," Penny said with a smile. "I'm fine, see?" she then sat on her knees and patted her lap. "Come here, buddy, come here!" she even tried to roll his ball over to him. "Go get it, Bolt, go get it!"

Bolt glanced at the ball, but stayed right where he was as Scruffy eagerly and happily came to the food.

"Yeah, that one's no fun either," Penny frowned as she collected the ball, she then gasped as she had an idea. "Well, what do we have here? Your old buddy, Mr. Carrot!" she then took out the carrot squeaky toy and squeezed it.

Bolt looked over then, but he then shook his head and kept staring at the door, expecting a bad guy to come and try to take Penny away. Scruffy began to eat right into the food. Penny looked over as her phone lit up, she then stood up and picked it up, sitting in the small seat she was given. Bolt knew what that meant and he whimpered and whined to her.

"Oh, Bolt," Penny sighed, going to the door. "You know I have to go..." she hugged her dog and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, you're my good boy... You stay here with your new friend, okay?" she then went out of the trailer, leaving the dogs alone.

Scruffy ate the food, enjoying it very much, then looked over to Bolt. "Come on, let's eat, this stuff's the bomb!"

"No way, I'm waiting for Penny." Bolt said while standing guard.

"Suit yourself." Scruffy shrugged as he ate, the food being his main focus for right now. "Ah, that's just like when Uncle Rolly and I saw the Kanine Krunchies van break down... Good times..."

"You two must get along great." Bolt said.

"Oh, yeah, one of the best," Scruffy laughed as he ate. "Oh, man, what is this kibble and how can I get some?"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Kids..."

Penny came outside her trailer and shut the door with a small sad sigh, feelign Bolt's pain about being alone in the trailer, but at least he had some company. 

"There she is," a man came up behind the auburn girl. "My little superstar."

Amber walked over with a smile to her talented daughter to bring her back home.

"Mom, I was hoping I'd be able to take Bolt back home with us." Penny said.

"Well, I..." Amber was about to say. "That would be nice..."

"That'd be nice, that'd be great," the agent mumbled. "That would... A little girl and her dog, nothing better than that."

"So, I can bring Bolt home?" Penny asked as he walked off towards photographers for Teen Vogue magazine.

"As your friend I say, 'Yes, absolutely', but as your agent, I have to remind you this is Bolt's world," the agent replied. "He has to stay right here. Okay, let's go."

"But he's always here and it'll just be for a few days." Penny said.

"Well, you know what?" the agent cut her off like her opinion didn't matter. "It's a fair question. Let's do this, let's put a pin in it. Boop! Pin in. There you go. Now, let's let that hang there a bit, and then we'll address that when we've thought things through. Okay? Good enough for everybody? Smiles all around? Let's get out of here. Come on."

"But, I don't need to think it through," Penny frowned. "I wanna take Bolt home with my old friends."

"Look at this face," the agent glanced down at her. "I have a little girl at home, love of my life. I would do anything for her, and I would trade her for you in a heartbeat. True story. That reminds me, we need to be getting over to wardrobe. Clip-clip, let's go."

Amber frowned that the agent threatened to replace Penny if she didn't do what was asked of her. After they left, the lights were turned off and two of the cats from the show were now making their way to Bolt's trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber and Penny left with the agent and the photographers as it was late now.

"So, the dog thinks this is all real?" one cat asked the other.

"Oh, yeah, you're new," the other replied. "Guy never leaves the set. It's unbelievable. Whenever I get the chance, this is the perfect way to unwind." he then hopped up to the top of the trailer.

The other cat then hopped up next to him.

"I'm still surprised you didn't want some of the food." Scruffy smiled.

"How can I eat when Penny is out there and needs me?" Bolt hunched down sadly.

Scruffy came next to his hero with a smile. "Come on, Bolt, it's really good, and I'm sure Penny's fine... Ya know... This makes me think of Dad's story of when he met Thunderbolt when his boy, my owner's old man, and then got adopted by him!"

There was then a dark evil laugh that came to both of the dogs.

Bolt glared and looked up to the cats who were causing it. "Hello, hairballs."

Scruffy came to Bolt's side and started to growl at the cats looking down at them.

"You may have won today, Bolt, but in the end, we will get your little Penny." the scrawny black cat threatened, narrowing his yellow eyes at the white shepherd.

"Not likely, Cat, for you've chosen to follow the path of evil," Bolt glared back while Scruffy growled like a loyal sidekick to the main hero. "Ultimately, it will destroy you, along with your fiendish puppet master!"

"Yeah!" Scruffy added in.

The cats leaned back slightly.

"Wow." the fluffier cat said.

"Yeah, watch this," the black cat whispered back before glaring back down at the two dogs, leaning forward slightly. "She's a goner, Dog. The Green-Eyed Man has a plan, especially for that pathetic friend of hers with bandanna on his head and soon, he will execute it."

"Yeah," the fluffier cat chuckled nervously, trying to sound tough. "And then he will execute them!"

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Scruffy told him.

"Shows what you know, Fleabag Junior." the black cat scoffed.

"I would superbark you both back into the hole you crawled out of, but I need you alive because I've got a little message for you to take back to your Green-Eyed Man," the white shepherd glared at the felines with a smirk. "You tell him his old friend Bolt said he better--"

"Is it long?" the black cat asked, sounding impatient and annoyed.

"Uh, is what long?" Bolt asked.

"Is it a long message?" the black cat replied. "Because I have a horrible memory."

"It should be long enough for your cat-sized brain to remember." Scruffy said.

"I'll keep it brief, alright?" Bolt added. "You tell him I said--"

"You know what?" the black cat stopped him again. "Why don't we do this?" he suggested, looking to the fluffy cat next to him. "You remember the first half of the message, and then I'll remember the second, and then we can pass it on to the Green-Eyed Man together."

"We don't care how it is brought to the Green-Eyed Man, just give him the message!" Scruffy barked.

"Thank you," Bolt said to Scruffy before glaring back up to the cats. "Tell the Green-Eyed Man that we will not sleep, we will not rest until my Penny and his boy are safe from his evil clutches. You tell the Green-Eyed Man that reckoning--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the black cat stopped the white shepherd. "Way too many words. I was, like, 'What?' And then I was, like, 'Huh?' And then, well, I got a little bored and... Something about clutches? Anyway, I'll do my best. Ciao." he then turned away and started to leave.

"By the way, huge fan," the fluffy cat quickly added. "Love it, love you, gotta go, thank you." he then left with his fellow feline.

"We should go after them and teach them a lesson." Scruffy said.

"Get back here, you sick, revolting, loathsome little--" Bolt barked angrily at the cats.

The black cat rolled his eyes as he got into his carrier with his buddy. "Dogs..."

"Cats..." Bolt shook his head as he then went into a couple of circles before lying down on the floor. "I'll never let them get you, Penny."

"I wish I could come with you to your next mission." Scruffy said.

"You're a good kid... Umm... I'm sorry, what was your name?" Bolt asked.

"Name's Scruffy," the cocker spaniel Dalmatian puppy mix replied. "Son of Patch and Colette."

"Nice to meet you," the white shepherd smiled. "My name is Bolt."

"I know." Scruffy smiled back.

"You do?" Bolt asked. "How?"

"You're just the most famous dog around..." Scruffy replied like it was obvious, which to him, it was.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Bolt smiled.

"This is the coolest thing ever..." Scruffy smiled, then sighed. "I wish Akito were here... I hope he's okay..."

Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent watched as Penny was posing for Teen Vogue magazine.

"Why do I have this feeling that Scruffy is close by?" Akito asked.

"Probably because you guys are best friends like Dad was with Patch?" Estelle assumed. 

"Or Mom with Angel." Vincent added.

"Oui, or... Oh, no fair, you guys got the good ones!" Felicity pouted.

"I just have a feeling he's close." Akito said.

"He probably is..." Estelle said. "If you sense him, he's probably close by."

The director began to think of how he can make the show more exciting he even had the thought of including another dog or puppy to the show.

Penny took a small break and came to her friends. "Hey, guys, sorry, it's been crazy lately..."

"It's okay, you're a star," Estelle said. "You look a little glum though."

"I wanna take Bolt home for the weekend..." Penny sighed sadly.

"And I'm sure you will." Felicity smiled.

"You guys are great..." Penny sighed with a small smile. "Best friends?"

"Forever." the cousins replied with smiles, remembering that.

"I've got an idea for our next episode." The director smiled.

"Sir?" Amber looked to the director.

"Bring me the brunette boy." the director demanded.

"Yes, sir?" Akito asked.

"Do you have a dog or a puppy?" The director asked.

"I have a pup that's growing," Akito replied. "His name's Scruffy, and he's a--"

"Yeah, yeah, could I see him?" the director requested. 

"Um, I guess you could..." Akito said. "I just wanna warn you, he's a brave and bold dog, but he gets hyperactive easily."

"So, he's basically a teenage puppy." The director said.

"Getting there, he's still growing, and I don't mean just in dog years." Akito replied easily.

"Well, then, he'll have to do because he's going to be in our next episode." The director said.

"Oh, what an honor." Akito smiled.

"Yep, and I already have the whole episode in my head." The director smiled back.

The others came over.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

"Scruffy's gonna be a star." Akito grinned excitedly.

"That's awesome news, bro!" Vincent smiled.

Akito smiled proudly. "Wait 'til I tell Dad."

"Along with Patch." Estelle added with a smile.

"Of course." Akito agreed.

After talking for a while with the director, Akito went to Bolt's trailer, having a feeling that Scruffy was in it. 

Before going to the door, he poked his head in through the window. "Guh... I can't see... It's too dark."

Felicity gently shoved him over, then squeezed her eyes shut and opened her eyes again as she activated her night vision and spotted the two dogs in the trailer. "He's there, Akito."

"How did he even get here?" Akito asked.

"I dunno, he's your dog." Felicity shrugged.

Penny came to the trailer as well and opened the door to let herself and Akito in.

"Hey, Penny." Akito said.

"Hey, Akito." Penny replied.

As soon as they both came into the trailer, both of the older dog and puppy were excited to see them.

"Hey, boy..." Penny knelt down in front of the white shepherd and cuddled with him.

"Hey there, boy." Akito said, bending down to his dalmatian cocker spaniel mix breed puppy.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Scruffy laughed and jumped up at his young master.

Akito laughed as he ruffled up his fluffy fur. "Good boy... Hey, I got some exciting news."

"Ooh, what's the exciting news?" Scruffy yipped. "Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Akito laughed, then sighed. "Oh, boy, I knew that would happen... Anyway, guess who's gonna be a guest star with their favorite dog hero of all time?"

"No way! I'm gonna be a guest star on the show as well?!" Scruffy asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh." Akito laughed. 

"Oh, this is so cool!" Scruffy ran around in total excitement. "This is the best day of my life! Ever! No exception! Nothing could possibly beat this! Oh, someone pinch me, I have to be dreaming!"

Akito then decided to grant his puppy's request.

"Yow!" Scruffy whined.

"You're not dreaming." Akito promised.

"Awesome, 'cuz I never wanna wake up!" Scruffy laughed.

'I wonder what they're talking about.' Bolt thought to himself.

"Akito, did I ever tell you that you're the best pet owner ever?" Scruffy asked.

"I'm your only pet owner." Akito laughed.

"Still my favorite." Scruffy hugged his master.

"You two must be the best of pals." Penny smiled.

Akito laughed as Scruffy licked his face. "Yeah, Scruff's the best."

"I can't wait for us to get started on the episode." Scruffy smiled.

"I understand, but right now you need to rest." Akito advised.

Scruffy pouted. "But I'm not tired."

"The faster you go to sleep, the faster the day of the episode arrives." Akito smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Scruffy jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's go to sleep then!"

'Knew that would do the trick.' Akito thought to himself.

"Very active, isn't he?" Penny asked about Akito's puppy.

"Oh, yeah," Akito laughed. "He really takes after his Aunt Danielle and Uncle Scamp... With a hint of Aunt Cadpig."

"Wow." Penny said.

"Yeah..." Akito said.

"Big family, huh?" Penny asked.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Akito looked back. "Scruffy's dad was one of the 101 Dalmatians, you ever hear about that story?"

"Ohh, yeah." Penny smiled.

"Well, this little guy is Patch's boy," Akito said. "I kinda wish I could've been there... I heard Cruella DeVil's nephew tried to kill my dad when he was a baby."

"Oh, dear..." Penny frowned.

Akito picked up Scruffy. "See ya at the shooting on Monday."

"See ya." Penny nodded back.

Akito then went with Scruffy to meet Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity to stay at their hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, was he where you had a feeling he was?" Vincent asked.

"Yep, can't fight instincts..." Akito said as he carried Scruffy in the room.

"I wonder how he got here," Estelle said. "Maybe by magic."

"It would not surprise me..." Felicity said as she now behaved more like a modern teenage girl and was reading a magazine.

"Well, we better get back to the hotel." Vincent said.

26"You think Scruffy will be allowed in?" Estelle asked as she walked with Felicity to look in the magazine with her.

"Maybe." Akito shrugged as they walked into their hotel.

The concierge looked to the quad of kids as they came inside. "Welcome back, children..."

"Hello." The kids said.

The concierge raised an eyebrow. "No pets allowed in the building."

"We didn't mean to bring him, he just--" Akito tried to explain.

"I'm afraid no," the concierge glared. "I'll call the manager."

Felicity smirked once she had an idea. "Ms. Fudo might be very upset if you kick out her nephew's precious pet."

This caused for the concierge to freeze up. The four teens smirked darkly once they found out his weakness.

"Oh, and I have Aunt Darla's number on speed dial, all the way in Paris." Estelle whipped out her cell phone. 

"You wouldn't..." the concierge's eyes widened.

"Oh, but I would." Estelle smirked.

"Your choice..." Vincent added.

"Okay, the mutt can stay, just make sure he doesn't make a mess." the concierge gave in.

"Yes, sir." Akito smiled.

With that, the four kids then went up to their room.

"These kids are going to be the death of me..." the concierge mumbled to himself.

"I wonder how he's going to survive with us around." Estelle said.

"Maybe the same way Mr. Salamone did with cousin Eloise..." Vincent shrugged. "Then again, she lived in that hotel and we're only guests."

"True." Estelle nodded.

Akito placed Scruffy down on the floor as he made up the bed while getting his pajamas out. "Thank goodness, I didn't think he'd ever get to sleep..."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

Akito then got his pajamas on as he yawned a little. The phone then rang.

"I'll get it!" Felicity ran over and used the telephone. "Bonjour?"

"Oh, hello there, Felicity," Mo's voice said. "I just wanted to see how you all were doing."

"Hold on, which one is the speaker button?" Felicity put the phone down for a second.

"It's the third button." Vincent told her.

"Oh... Right..." Felicity clicked the third button and placed it down on the nightstand as she went to get her pajamas on after popping off her boots.

"Hey, kids!" Mo's voice beamed. "Sorry, I'd video chat with you all, but our internet's down over here."

"That's okay, Mom." Estelle smiled.

"So, how was your all's day?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Mom, you won't believe who's here." Akito said as he buttoned up his top shirt.

"Let me guess, would it be Scruffy?" Mo asked.

"Yeah..." Akito said. "I never brought him along because I know this hotel doesn't allow pets."

"He must have somehow sneaked along with you kids." Mo said.

"Are Dot and Snow White missing?" Vincent then asked.

"Yes, they are." Mo said.

"All right, come on out!" Estelle called.

Vincent and Estelle's bags zipped open to show the white cat and the female cocker spaniel Dalmatian puppy with bows in her ears.

"How'd you know we were here?" Dot asked.

"I had a hunch when Scruffy smuggled himself here..." Vincent folded his arms with a smirk.

"That was the best nap of my life..." Snow White smiled in zen. "Let's try it again sometime, shall we?"

"Sure, when we're not caught." Dot said.

"Silly kitty and puppy..." Vincent said.

Snow White hopped out of Vincent's bag and stretched. "I haven't felt that relaxed since my last milk bath."

"And then you drank it all and fell asleep..." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Good point." Snow White said.

"I swear, Vincent, all your cat does is sleep." Mo laughed.

"That is not true!" Snow White glared.

The others glanced at her.

"I don't..." Snow White defended.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Dot rolled her eyes.

"So, Akito, how did filming go today?" Mo asked over the line.

"Ah, Mom, you and Dad should've been there," Akito grew animated. "It was so great! But... They wanna make some changes in the show, a woman from the network came over."

"Oh, no, that doesn't sound good." Mo said.

"On the bright side, Scruffy's gonna be with me." Akito said.

"That's great news!" Mo smiled.

"Yeah!" Akito quietly cheered. 

"I bet he's excited." Mo said with a small chuckle.

"He is." Akito smiled.

"That pup was always wound up so easily..." Mo said.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"How's home, Tante Mo?" Felicity asked.

"It's fine over here, just miss you kids." Mo said.

"And we miss you too, Mom." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, Estelle, before I forget, Lee called earlier..." Mo started.

Estelle's blue eyes widened as she turned beet red slightly. "Uh, thanks, Mom, no need to say anymore!"

"He just wanted to say that he misses you and he'd like you to call sometime..." Mo continued anyway. "Oh, my baby girl and her own boyfriend, it's so adorable..." 

"Lee?" Felicity asked.

"Her boyfriend." Akito teased.

"Hey!" Estelle whined.

"Well, it's true." Vincent defended their brother.

"Lee and Estelle!" Dot laughed. "Lee and Estelle!"

"So what if I do have a boyfriend?" Estelle asked.

"It's just fun to mess with ya." Akito smirked.

"Why, you!" Estelle glared, then tackled her brother down to the floor and started to fight with him.

"Give up, I'm just gonna win!" Akito laughed at her.

"It's true." Vincent said.

"Are you crazy kids fighting again?" Mo sighed. "What happened to you, Akito and Estelle? You used to be best friends!"

"We still are, Mom," Akito and Estelle told her. "Jinx!"

"There you go." Felicity giggled.

"So it is." Mo sounded amused.

"Yeah, they may get into fights once in a while, but they'll always be best friends and brother and sister." Vincent smiled.

"I never fought with my brother..." Mo defended. "And your father never fought with your Aunt Jessica or Aunt Darla."

"Never?" Akito asked.

"Did Dad ever get into a fight with anyone that wasn't his enemy?" Estelle asked. "Other then Aunt Cherry one time?" she then added.

"Uhh..." Mo hesitated.

"Mom...?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"Erm... Well..." Mo still paused.

"Tante Mo?" Felicity asked.

"Well, you see, kids, your father did get into fights with Patch once in a while, but only when they were in their teens, but it all started after Patch had came back and was able to stay on Earth like he is now." Mo said.

"Wait, back on Earth?" Vincent asked.

"What're you talking about, Mom?" Estelle added.

Mo began to tell them the whole story when Patch had went to Heaven and went back on Earth and that he was allowed to stay on earth. The kids listened, both attentively and in shock that their father got in a fight with one of his very best friends. And where they were even more surprised that he would get in fights with Patch once in a while, but still be able to be friends, showing how strong their friendship was. 

"Wow, Mom..." Vincent said. 

"I know..." Mo understood their reactions to the story, she felt the same way when it had happened.

"We never knew." Akito said.

"Your father can get pretty angry when he wants to..." Mo warned her children and niece. "Anyway, I won't keep you long, Akito, tell Scruffy I said good luck about being on TV with Bolt."

"Thanks, Mom, I will." Akito smiled.

"And he would say thanks, but he's a little it preoccupied." Estelle said.

"At least he's not chasing me this time..." Snow White mumbled to herself. "Crazy dog."

Scruffy seemed to catch Snow White's scent as his eyes opened up.

"Oh, no..." Dot noticed.

Scruffy grinned to the fluffy white cat and started to chase her.

Snow White mewed as she ran from him. "Knock it off, you Scruff Ball!"

"Never!" Scruffy yipped.

"Oh, why must I be cursed to be chased by that mongrel?" Snow White groaned as she ran from Scruffy like she seemed to on an infrequent basis.

"Don't know, he just likes chasing you." Akito shrugged.

"Ugh!" Snow White groaned. 

Dot giggled a little to the chase. "Chase, Chase, Chase!!!"

"I'm gonna kill you both some day..." Snow White glared at the puppies she was forced to live with.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dot giggled.

The siblings rolled their eyes and shook their heads. The four teens then got ready for bed, Estelle and Felicity went to their space while Akito and Vincent went their own space. They all said good night to each other and prepared to sleep. Scruffy was finally able to give Snow White a break as they also had to get some sleep, as well as Dot. Snow White shook her head at the puppies and went to her own space.

Scruffy and Dot sat close to Akito and Estelle as it was late and they all needed a good night's sleep. Snow White of course slept with Vincent. Felicity sighed as she looked to her cousins with their own pets, but she curled up in her bed and went straight to sleep. Soon after they went to sleep, Scruffy seemed to now have a vision.


	6. Chapter 6

The puppy started to run in his sleep and then woke up in the world of visions.

"Where am I?" Scruffy wondered. "This isn't a rabbit field..."

He saw that he was with Bolt and they were in a city where Bolt was interrogating a black cat.

"Cat!" Scruffy grinned eagerly. "Chase, chase, CHASE!!!" he then ran to chase the cat.

But for some reason, he wasn't chasing her as a cage seem to have gotten in the way.

"Heeeey!" Scruffy pouted.

Bolt seemed very menacing toward the cat, possibly due to believing that cats were evil since they associated with Dr. Calico. 

Scruffy seemed to feel like this cat he was looking at wasn't part of the crew. 'What's going on?" the puppy pouted.

'Scruffy, please focus...' a voice educated the puppy.

"Who said that?" Scruffy asked.

'I'm your conscience...' the voice said.

Scruffy rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Dot..."

'No, it is not Dot...' the voice said, a female wolf-dog with sapphire blue eyes walked up to the cocker spaniel Dalmatian puppy mix breed. 

Scruffy narrowed his eyes. "I think Akito told me about you... Aleu?"

"Mm-hmm..." the wolf-dog nodded. "I'll be your spirit guide."

"Spirit guide?" Scruffy asked. "So, you're here to teach me something?"

"You could say that..." Aleu said as she sat in front of him. "It looks like you have your own adventure awaiting you."

"My own adventure?" Scruffy sounded excited. "Aw, sweet!" he then looked curious of the black cat that was with his dog hero. "Uh, who's that cat?"

"You and Bolt are going to find out..." Aleu smirked.

"Aw! Can't you at least tell me her name?" Scruffy asked.

"She will be known as 'Mittens'." Aleu said.

"Mittens?" Scruffy asked before snorting and laughing. "That's a silly name!"

"Says Scruffy..." Aleu then murmured slightly.

"Touche." Scruffy smirked.

Aleu lightly giggled. "Silly puppy."

"I am what I am." Scruffy shrugged.

"So you are..." Aleu said.

"So, tell me, will I be on this new adventure with Akito?" Scruffy asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not." Aleu shook her head.

"No?" Scruffy pouted.

"You'll be with him for filming for the show with Penny and Bolt, but I'm afraid you have to do this journey on your own," Aleu said. "I'm sorry, Scruffy."

"So... My own adventure..." Scruffy said softly. "Like when Dad met Thunderbolt in London?"

"More like when he first met Lucky and the Pound Puppies." Aleu said.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it..." Scruffy shrugged. "Wonder what Bolt's doing with a black cat..."

"You'll find out," Aleu promised before muttering quietly. "Next to meeting a hamster."

"What about a hamster?" Scruffy tilted his head, overhearing that last tidbit.

"You'll find out." Aleu said.

"Aw, tell me now..." Scruffy pouted.

"Good things come to those who wait..." Aleu advised. "Wait until you're like me and you become a wise leader of your own pack someday."

"Cool." Scruffy smiled.

Aleu smiled back.

"Is that what happened to you?" Scruffy asked.

"You could say that," Aleu smiled. "Your owner's sister helped me in my very own quest to find out who I am."

"That was nice of Estelle." Scruffy smiled.

"Oh, yes, very much," Aleu smiled. "Good luck on your journey, Scruffy, I know you will do what you know is right."

"Okay." Scruffy smiled.

"Good boy." Aleu patted the puppy on the head.

Scruffy chuckled. "You're pretty~..."

"Hmm..." Aleu had a small smirk. "Thank you."

"So, how will I know I'm waking up?" Scruffy asked.

"Oh, you'll know... Right... About..." Aleu started.

"Oh, no, no, no, please, not yet!" Scruffy begged.

"Gotcha!" Aleu giggled.

"Hmph..." Scruffy glanced at her. "Wolf-dogs..."

"Mix breed pups..." Aleu smirked back.

"Okay, fine, so I guess that makes us even," Scruffy smirked. "I just hope it has some action in my adventure."

"Oh, it will," Aleu promised. "Trust me."

"Yay!" Scruffy cheered.

"Good dog." Aleu chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you..." Scruffy said. "The daughter of Balto..."

"Oh, you better believe it." Aleu smiled.

"That's incredible..." Scruffy smiled and wagged his tail in excitement. "I just met Bolt and now I'm meeting the daughter of Balto, this is the best day of my life!"

"I thought this might make you excited." Aleu giggled.

"I was born excited..." Scruffy smirked. "Mom and Dad say I'm like Uncle Scamp, Aunt Danielle, and Aunt Cadpig!"

"I can tell why they say that." Aleu smiled.

Scruffy laughed as he ran around, hyperactively.

"Okay, settle down..." Aleu narrowed her eyes, getting slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Scruffy said as he stopped.

Aleu rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Pups..."

Scruffy chuckled sheepishly.

"Now, it's time to--" Aleu was about to say.

"Not yet!" Scruffy whined. "It's too much fun!"

"Scruffy, time to wake up." Akito's voice said.

"Noooo!" Scruffy whined.

"Yeeeees!" Aleu grinned.

"I hate you." Scruffy narrowed his eyes.

Aleu smirked with a quiet chuckle.

Scruffy groaned and shuffled in his sleeping spot as his young master tried to wake him up.

"Looks like we'll have to wake him up with the one thing he loves most of all to do." Vincent said.

"You know what that means..." Estelle added.

"Uh-huh." Felicity nodded once.

Dot and Snow White were awake and all eyes were on the white cat.

Snow White looked over, then saw they were all looking at her, then got angry. "Uh-uh, no way!"

"I'll give you an extra can of tuna." Vincent tempted the white cat.

"Hmm... Tuna~..." Snow White smirked, then sighed. "Oh, very well."

Scruffy snored as he tried to get back to sleep, refusing to wake up. Snow White then stretched next to the puppy and tickled her fluffy and bushy tail at the tip of his nose. 

And which caused him to catch the scent of the white cat. "Cat!" he grinned.

Snow White groaned as she started to run.

"Chase, chase, CHASE!!!" Scruffy grinned as he chased the white cat.

"Gotcha." Akito said as he grabbed his puppy.

"Aww..." Scruffy groaned. 'But I wanna stay in bed..."

"And miss your day?" Akito asked. "You're gonna be on set with Penny and Bolt!"

"Oh, yeah..." Scruffy smiled then, then smirked down to his sister and cat 'friend'. "Ya hear that, guys? I'm gonna be on TV!"

"Happy for you." Dot smiled.

Snow White panted heavily from the running she had, then glared at the male puppy. "I hope you chew on a bone and choke on it."

"Yeah, yeah." Scruffy smirked.

Snow White growled in his face.

"Okay, you two, break it up." Akito told the two.

Scruffy and Snow White then broke up, but mumbled.

"Come on, boy, let's get you some breakfast and ready to go." Akito smiled at his puppy.

"You got it." Scruffy smiled.

Akito smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"This day is going to be so exciting!" Scruffy smiled.

The kids got dressed, except for Akito, he was giving Scruffy his breakfast and then he would get dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is so exciting!" Scruffy smiled as he ate.

"Just remember to breathe, buddy." Akito chuckled as he then got in his day clothes.

"I'll remember." Scruffy rolled his eyes.

Akito laughed as he then got set up. "There we go."

"Break an arm." Felicity told her cousin.

"Actually, the correct phrase is 'break a leg'." Estelle said.

"Why would I want Akito to break his legs?" Felicity asked with a small wince.

"It's just an expression." Vincent said.

"Oh..." Felicity bowed her head, then sighed. "English, you are a very cruel and confusing mistress as much as my mother is to my father."

"You'll get used to it." Akito said.

"How does Papa stand it?" Felicity hit her forehead with a giggle.

"Who knows?" Estelle shrugged.

Akito waited for Scruffy to finish his food. "Gonna be on TV again."

"You have a demeanor for TV, kiddo." Vincent said playfully.

"Maybe." Akito shrugged.

Scruffy finished his food. "Done!"

"Great." Akito smiled.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Scruffy ran around in a circle.

"Okay, okay, okay." Akito laughed.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!!!" Scruffy jumped up and down at the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Akito said.

"Good riddance." Snow White mumbled as she came onto Vincent's bed and curled up into a fluff ball.

"Behave or else you won't get your tuna." Vincent said.

"Erm, yes, Vincent." Snow White replied respectively to her master.

"Good girl." Vincent said, petting her.

Snow White gently purred from the petting. "Oh, don't stop..."

Vincent continued to pet her, knowing that pleased her very much. Snow White gently purred and eventually fell asleep.

"She fell asleep." Vincent said.

"Are you really surprised?" Felicity deadpanned, knowing how the cat was most of the time.

"I know that she sleeps most of the days away, but this is the first time she's fallen back to sleep after getting up." Vincent said.

"Your cat is weird..." Felicity rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You try having a pet." Vincent retorted.

"I would, but I think my mother hates animals..." Felicity said.

"I'm sure that's not true." Estelle said.

"Maman always butchers wild animals for our meals..." Felicity pouted.

Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White flinched suddenly. Felicity shrugged.

"Hopefully she doesn't do that to pet animals too." Snow white said.

"I am not sure, but Master Adam's dog is still around..." Felicity shrugged again. "Papa doesn't seem to like him a whole lot, but he knows how to make him be quiet while he's in the middle of a sonata."

"Cool." Scruffy smiled.

"Do not mess with Maman or Papa..." Felicity warned as they were on their way out to get to the TV Set for Akito and Scruffy's big break. "They will end you."

"Good to know." Scruffy said.

"I'll admit this," Dot smiled to Scruffy. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Sis." Scruffy smiled back. 

"Maybe you're not such a ruffian after all like Aunt Annette says..." Dot smirked.

"Hey, I can be a ruffian whenever I want to." Scruffy said.

"You said it, not me." Dot smirked.

"Dot, don't tease your brother." Estelle warned like a surrogate mother.

"Yes, Estelle..." Dot replied respectively like an obedient daughter.

"Good girl." Estelle smiled, petting her pet.

Dot smiled back and gently nuzzled against her.

"You really wanna be a mother, huh?" Akito asked his sister.

"Yes, I really do..." Estelle sighed. "I hope I can be one someday."

"I'm sure you will." Akito said.

Estelle smiled fondly. "Someday..."

"And you can tell your children how awesome and amazing their Uncle Akito is..." Akito smugly smirked as he flexed one arm. 

"Oh, brother..." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"And you can tell them of how their father got so strong as well." Vincent smirked.

Estelle rolled her eyes again, but had a small smile once she thought of the 'boy of her dreams' back home. 

The four teens then made it to the set. Amber smiled to them as she was helping Penny with her make-up.

"I'm so excited." Scruffy smiled.

"Hey, Penny." Akito put his hand up.

"Hey, Akito." Penny said quickly since her mother was putting her make-up on.

"I wonder if Bolt is as excited as I am." Scruffy smiled.

"Where's Bolt?" Akito sat next to Penny.

"Getting some rest before we start," Penny replied. "He was really paranoid last night, he kept thinking that bad guys were gonna come get me."

"How long does he stay here?" Akito asked.

"He had to stay all night..." Penny frowned. "I really wanted to bring him home, but Daddy's agent said no."

"I mean ever since he was a puppy, how long does he stay here?" Akito said.

Penny frowned.

"Very long, huh?" Akito asked.

"Daddy's agent insisted..." Penny sighed, then puckered her lips as Amber now applied lipstick.

"The guy must be uncaring about if Bolt has a normal life or not." Akito said, referring to the agent.

Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Remember your lines?" Amber asked her daughter.

"Always." Penny smiled to her mother.

"Same here." Akito said.

"Good, you're both on in twenty." Amber told them.

"Great." Akito smiled.

Scruffy was of course, very, very, very excited and was eager to go with Bolt and get started. He was also thinking about his dream and wondering what Aleu meant about the adventure and how it would be real and not just like on TV.

"Scruffy, why don't you go see Bolt?" Akito asked.

"Okay!" Scruffy laughed and ran off to meet the white shepherd.

"Bolt sure is going to be surprised." Akito said.

"I'll say." Estelle giggled.

"Yeah." Penny added.

Scruffy sniffed as he wandered around for Bolt. He continued to sniff around until he finally caught Bolt's scent. "There you are!"

Bolt was gently lapping up water in his saucer as he kept a close eye in Penny's direction.

"Hi, Bolt!" Scruffy yipped.

Bolt jumped slightly and jumped the other way to face him.

Scruffy laughed. "Ya ready today?"

"I guess so." Bolt shrugged.

"Aren't you excited?" Scruffy smiled. "Today we get to do this together, this is going to be my first time ever doing this."

"Uh, yeah, exciting..." Bolt shrugged, then looked firmly serious. "Just stay close to me, I'd hate to see Dr. Calico try anything with you."

"You got it, but to tell you the truth, I'm super strong." Scruffy said.

"Well, so am I..." Bolt said. "I've been altered by Penny's father."

"I know." Scruffy said.

"Have you seen any suspicious characters around?" Bolt narrowed his eyes, ready to fight whenever absolutely necessary.

"Uh, no," Scruffy shrugged as he scratched behind his ear. "I think we're safe."

"Good, then my work here is done for now..." Bolt smiled, proud of himself.

"Yep and by the way, I wasn't altered, I was born with my strength from my dad." Scruffy smiled.

"I see..." Bolt replied like he didn't believe the puppy for a moment.'

"You don't believe me?" Scruffy pouted slightly.

"Lift up the trailer and I'll believe you." Bolt said.

"Okay!" Scruffy grinned and rushed over to the trailer to demonstrate. "Feast your eyes on this!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Bolt said before rushing out of the trailer to see if this pup was telling the truth.

Scruffy grinned as he put himself underneath the trailer. "And a-one and a-two, and a-three!" he then grunted slightly as he used all of his strength to lift up the trailer, inheriting Patch's strength which he had earned as a puppy.

And where Bolt was impressed as the trailer was lifted off the ground.

"How's that!?" Scruffy asked with a smirk as he lifted the trailer up in the air.

"That's incredible!" Bolt smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Scruffy chuckled before gently setting the trailer back down on the ground.

"Your dad must be very proud of you." Bolt smiled.

"Yeah..." Scruffy sighed. "I wish he were here right now..."

"Where is he then?" Bolt asked, curiously.

"He's out on a Pound Puppies mission." Scruffy frowned.

"Aww..." Bolt frowned back. "I'm sorry."

Scruffy sighed. "It's okay... I just sometimes wish Dad were around more... Mom's great, but I need my father."

"I understand..." Bolt said. "At least you have your parents... I don't even remember my parents."

"Just like Oliver." Scruffy said.

"Pardon?" Bolt glanced back at the puppy.

"Oliver, he's a cat who now belongs to a kind girl named Jenny Foxworth," Scruffy said. "And unlike the two cats here, he's really nice."

"Nice cat...?" Bolt sounded dubious.

"Well, you see--" Scruffy was about to tell the story, but it was time.

"Time to start!" the director called.

"Come on, guys!" Penny told the dogs as she rushed with Akito. 

"Mission Time..." Bolt said, thinking his TV life was his real life.

"Yep, sure is, and this will be my first time doing it." Scruffy said.

"Get ready." Bolt nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

A while later, Akito, Bolt, Scruffy, and Penny were running in a dark jungle. As they ran, the camera men stayed hidden behind the plants to catch their footage as they were on a 'mission'.

'Okay, Scruffy, time to get serious while the camera is rolling.' Scruffy thought to himself.

Everybody looked determined as they ran through the deep and dark jungle. They hid behind a tree as they saw a van.

"Are you ready, Bolt?" Penny asked her dog.

Bolt growled lowly as a door opened up for the van to come through.

"You ready, buddy?" Akito asked his puppy.

Scruffy growled lowly as well.

"Good boy." Akito gently patted Scruffy on the head.

The four then moved out and got underneath the van to hide as the van was about to drive inside the building it was set to drive into.

'And in we go." Scruffy thought to himself.

Scruffy and Bolt were in through a vent together with cold iron bars in the way.

"Would you like to do the honors, Bolt?" Scruffy asked.

"Allow me..." Bolt nodded, he then pushed his paws out to the bars and bent them open with ease and crawled out with his fellow dog.

Scruffy came out and Penny and Akito followed after them. Akito gestured one way and they quickly walked over to one side, but they stopped as there were guards in place.

"Guards?" Scruffy whispered. "Wow, this is not an easy mission."

"The Calico Supercomputer..." Penny looked ahead. "If we can access it, we'll finally learn where they're keeping my father."

"Yeah, but first, we'll have to take care of the guards." Akito whispered.

"I know what to do..." Penny said as she did a signal to Bolt and she flicked out the coin that she shared a name with and rolled it out while Bolt and Scruffy went off one way together and the coin rolled out to the middle of the floor as a guard was walking by just then.

The guard bent down and picked up the coin, since he found a penny on the ground, he considered this to be his lucky day. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't, as Bolt and Scruffy attacked the guards. The other guards were being beat up by the dogs and were knocked off-screen. The guard put the penny in his pocket and glared to the two dogs, showing his weapon to shoot them.

"Bolt, stare!" Penny whispered loudly to her pet.

Bolt did so, staring right at the guard's weapon. This made the weapon break and drop out of the guard's hand. Bolt then growled and lunged for the guard, attacking him instantly. Scruffy was upset that he didn't get to attack the guard, but was alright with that since Bolt has had more experience with this than him. The dogs and human teens then went over to where the supercomputer was as there was a guard with his back turned, getting straight to work.

"Mind if I knock this guy out?" Scruffy asked.

"Be my guest." Bolt allowed, if Scruffy could, which he was sure that he could.

Scruffy smiled before looking determined again before going up behind the guard so he could knock him out. The guard continued to work, blissfully unaware of what was going on behind him. Scruffy then smirked and struck his paw against the guard's neck which knocked him out instantly.

"Nice move." Akito smirked to his puppy as Penny came into the chair and went to work on the computer.

"Thanks." Scruffy smiled.

"See anything yet, Penny?" Akito asked.

"Come on... Come on..." Penny mumbled as she worked her best on the computer.

"This seems to be going rather well, nothing could possibly go wrong now." Scruffy smiled.

However, as he said that, everything instantly faded to black. The roof opened up to show the bright and gleaming sun.

"Such devotion," Dr. Calico mocked. "It brings tears to my eyes."

"Calico." Akito glared.

"Your father's discoveries could be of great use to our organization," Dr. Calico smiled darkly as he lowered a crane to capture the auburn girl. "I'm sure he'll be more accommodating now that I've got his lucky Penny!"

"Penny, watch out!" Akito called out as he tried to get her out of the way, only to get captured along with her.

Penny and Akito were both caught suddenly.

"Ooh, a bonus hostage!" Dr. Calico laughed wickedly. 

"Bolt!" Penny yelped for her dog.

"Scruffy!" Akito also yelped for his dog.

Both teens were carried off by the bad guy, looking like he had won this round against good and evil.

"World domination is within my grasp!" Dr. Calico laughed as he rode off with Penny and Akito.

Bolt and Scruffy both barked, wanting to save their owners, even though one of them already knew this was just for the next episode. Bolt growled, he got ready to jump up, but a man came up behind him and picked him up while he was in mid-air and carried him off to his carrying cage. Scruffy looked concerned for his friend as he went to go and make sure that Bolt was alright.

"Let me out!" Bolt demanded. "I have to save Penny!"

The director was watching with the woman from the network as Akito's siblings and cousin were watching and hiding in like they were before.

"Bolt, please, calm down!" Scruffy told his friend.

"How can I calm down when they got Penny?!" Bolt sounded hysterical.

"We'll save them, I promise!" Scruffy assured him, even though he knew that what happened was only an act.

"I can't stay in here, Scruffy..." Bolt said in determination.

"Just stay calm until you're let out of the pet carrier!" Scruffy told him.

"I can't rest with Dr. Calico having Penny..." Bolt said. 'He even has Akito!"

"We will rescue them, I promise!" Scruffy told him before already knowing what he had to do.

Akito and Penny rushed out as Bolt and Scruffy were locked away. The guards then stood in front of the two acting teens to keep them from going any further.

"Listen to him," Penny told the actors, referring to her dog, knowing how he was probably reacting right now. "He needs to know I'm okay."

"She's right, so get out of the way before I make you both get out of the way." Akito said to the guards.

"No, you're not okay, neither of you are..." the agent came behind the teen actors. "You've both been kidnapped by the fiendish Dr. Calico, at least... That's what the dog needs to think... But, just imagine, close your eyes and imagine how excited he'll be when he saves you tomorrow."

"But, he's gonna be freaking out all night..." Penny retorted. "Please, just let us..."

"Bolt needs to know that Penny is alright." Akito said.

"What...? Wait a second..." the agent stopped, looking like he just noticed something and reached behind Akito's ear. "What's that behind your ear? Is that a... Yes, it is..."

"A pin?" Akito saw what it was.

"Yes, a pin," the agent smiled before getting bitter. "Let's take the pin and put it in this conversation. Boop!"

'This guy is working my last nerve.' Akito thought to himself.

"And we will not take it down, no, ma'am, no, sir, until this matter is resolved." the agent then continued.

Penny and Akito frowned to him.

"You know what this reminds me of?" the agent prompted. "The DVD release junket. Let's get going. It's a big push."

"Oh, brother." Akito groaned.

A swarm of people came in for Akito and Penny then.

"I want to go with a modern look," a man said as he came behind Penny to walk off with her. "Something that says, 'I'm thirteen, and I'm fine with that'."

'Why do I have a bad feeling that Bolt is not going to stay in one place?' Akito thought to himself.

"Come here, kid," the agent came to Akito. "Some pretty ladies want your autograph."

Akito rolled his eyes as he was told that he was fawned over by girls, he was glad to have some fans, but wasn't going to be an attention hog or anything like that, besides, only one girl had stolen his heart when he was seven-years-old and she still has it today: The one and only Pokemon Princess, Emi Ketchum. Amber sadly followed, knowing that her daughter didn't want this.

The man had placed Bolt inside of the trailer and he opened it to let Bolt out. And where Bolt was still trying to get out of the pet carrier. Once the door opened, Bolt ran out and snarled to the man, looking like he wanted to kill him for 'trapping him'.

"Bolt! Quick, find a way out!" Scruffy told him from outside the trailer.

"Scruffy?" Bolt paused for a moment.

The two cats from before were on top of the trailer roof again. Scruffy looked up and growled at the cats, wanting to punish them and chase them.

"I've been working on my evil laugh," the fluffier cat told the skinny black cat. "'Cuz everyone has an evil laugh..." he then started to demonstrate. "Like that."

Scruffy was going to scare them, but thought they could be useful. 

"Okay, here's the thing," the skinny black cat told his fluffy associate. "You're not ready for the evil laugh. You could do a chuckle, like a mildly upset chuckle, after my evil laugh. Listen to mine..." he then opened the roof top with a small dark chuckle. "Hey, Bolt!"

Bolt growled and looked up, then ran past the human and came over the roof and the cats yelled out in fear and surprise of the incoming white dog.

"Big fan!" the fluffy cat yipped nervously.

Bolt ran out of the trailer. "Come on, Scruffy, we have to save Akito and Penny!"

"Lead the way!" Scruffy told him.

"Bolt, get back here!" the man inside the trailer called.

Bolt ignored his calls and ran with Scruffy back to the TV Set and came into one room, but it was all dark and he believed it was true and that his worst fears had been realized. "I'm too late."

"What now?" Scruffy asked.

'Bolt, help!' Penny's voice yelled out.

"Penny!" Bolt called back, then ran to the source of the voice. "We're coming, Penny!"

Scruffy then followed Bolt to save their owners. They looked all around for Akito, Penny, or both, but so far had no such luck.

Bolt looked to a window that had a familiar logo on it on the back of a vehicle. "Penny!" he then ran to the window and tried to bust through it, but for some reason, he couldn't like he always could before.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Scruffy winced before going to see if his friend was alright.

Bolt lightly moaned and fell backwards into a box against packing peanuts in a daze.

"Bolt?" Scruffy asked in concern, he then heard someone coming and jumped into the box to hide with the white shepherd.

A man walked into the room and started to hold down the box and tape it shut.

"Oh, this could be bad." Scruffy whispered.

The man then walked off with the box to load it up, not hearing Scruffy since he had headphones on.

"Bolt!" a woman's voice called. "Here, Bolt!"

The box was locked up with a few other boxes and the door was closed as Scruffy and Bolt were going to be placed somewhere else.

"I have a feeling this is the start of my adventure." Scruffy smiled.

Bolt mumbled, still in a bit of a daze.

Scruffy sighed softly. "Poor old man."

They were being take away from Hollywood and taken to someplace far away. A different man loaded the boxes up onto a dolly and walked off with it, placing the boxes down.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, Bolt regained consciousness and tried to hop out of the box with Scruffy once they were down. And where due to Scuffy's strength, the two were able to jump out of the box while it was closed. The man who loaded the boxes up backed up in fear and alarm.

"Where are we?" Scruffy asked.

"Hey, hey!" the man yelped.

Bolt and Scruffy then ran out of the box and went to look for wherever Akito or Penny could possibly be. They ran up one box out to an open window and ended up in the dumpster once they escaped.

"Where the heck did that box send us?" Scruffy asked.

"Ugh... Wherever we are, we have to get out." Bolt replied.

"Agreed." Scruffy nodded.

They emerged from the full and disgusting trash bags and rushed out into the alley where they were inside of. There were passing cars which made them stop instantly.

"Okay, Bolty, stay cool," Bolt told himself as he saw the passing cars. "You're cool, Bolty..." he then ran down one way.

Scruffy followed as they passed street signs. He then stopped and backed away and looked up to a sign and tried to read it as it said 'New York'.

"NEW YORK?!" Scruffy panicked. "HOW THE HECK DID WE GET TO NEW YORK CITY?!"

"Scruffy, do you see what I see?" Bolt asked.

"Huh?" Scruffy turned his head, then came to the slightly older dog's side. "What is it?"

"Look, what luck," Bolt smirked darkly as he looked over to a gate as a man was on the other side. "The Green-Eyed Man."

"Wow." Scruffy smiled.

"Let's go get him," Bolt grinned in determination. "This is for taking Akito and Penny!" he then dashed off to the gate to cut through it.

"Um, Bolt, I don't think that's gonna..." Scruffy said before wincing at the pain Bolt was going to feel.

Bolt hit against the gate and bounced back, not able to break through it. He then got up and shook his head.

"You okay?" Scruffy asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think so," Bolt said. "I wonder why I didn't cut through it."

"Bolt, you should know something..." Scruffy tried.

"Look, there's a way." Bolt looked to a gaping hole in the gate an ran through it instead.

Scruffy sighed and followed after him. "This is not going to be easy."

Bolt came behind the man he believed was Dr. Calico and tried to strike his paw against the man's neck to knock him out, but for some reason, it didn't work. The man felt a slight disturbance as he read his magazine, but was still standing still.

Bolt came behind the man and looked to him, sniffing him. "Hey, you're not Dr. Calico..." he whined slightly.

"Bolt, listen, there's something I have to tell you." Scruffy said.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk when Akito and Penny are safe again, now come on." Bolt replied and ran down the street, passing the people.

"This dog just won't slow down for a second!" Scruffy groaned.

"Penny!" Bolt barked as he zipped around down the street. "PENNY!" He then saw a construction site coming up and jumped up in the air to dodge it.

"Bolt, no!" Scruffy yelped once he stopped dead in his tracks.

Bolt jumped, believing he could jump right over it, but he landed flat in the middle, which made Scruffy cringe and wince once again for the other dog's pain.

"Bolt, you okay?" Scruffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Bolt said.

Scruffy got the cone off of Bolt's face.

"THERE!" Bolt spotted what he thought was Dr. Calico's logo and ran after it.

Scruffy sighed. "And they say I'm restless!" he then rushed after Bolt. He had to stop Bolt before he hurt himself dearly. Bolt kept running as Scruffy was coming right up behind him.

"Bolt! Listen to me!" Scruffy yelped as he ran.

Bolt wasn't listening as he began to try to get to the front of the vehicle he was trying to stop.

"HOLY SMOKES!" Scruffy wailed at that, then tried to save Bolt before he could get run over.

"It ends here." Bolt said determined before being ready to stop the truck.

"Oh, no..." Scruffy lowly moaned.

The white shepherd was going to get himself killed, but Scruffy wasn't going to let that happen. Scruffy tried to run to stop the vehicle, but it saw Bolt and stopped instantly and swerved slightly.

Bolt wanted to butt his head against the truck, but he saw the container was coming down and opened which made his tail wag in excitement. "Penny!" he then looked inside of it, revealing it was a portable toilet and didn't see his owner. "Penny?" he then narrowed his eyes once he got an idea of what happened. "They moved her. Come on, Scruffy!" he then ran off again.

"Bolt, slow down!" Scruffy barked before running off after him.

Bolt kept running as fast as his legs could carry and barked out Penny's name along the way. Scruffy kept on running until he finally caught up with the white shepherd.

Bolt came up to a woman who had three different dogs with her. "There's no time for formality, my friend's and mine's people are in danger, and we-"

A dog came up behind Bolt and started to sniff him.

"Whoa, what're you doing?!" Bolt jumped at him in slight alarm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the dog replied, then turned himself around. "You wanna sniff mine first?"

"What?" Bolt looked at the other dog like he was crazy.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the other dog asked as she also sniffed the white shepherd.

"You're right." Scruffy said.

"Hey, stop it!" Bolt glared at the other dogs for sniffing his behind. "This is serious!"

The woman then bent down and latched a leash onto Bolt and Scruffy's collars. "Hey, there... Are you lost, sweeties?"

"It's a trap, come on, Scruffy!" Bolt told the puppy as he ran off with the leash around his collar.

"I'm sorry, kid, but we need to get going." Scruffy said to the human girl.

With that, Scruffy and Bolt dashed off again, ditching the other dogs and the human.

They ran into newspapers and didn't stop until they would find Akito or Penny, but little did Bolt know, they would never find their humans around here. Dodger and the other dogs were going around, except for Tito, he was not there right now.

"So, whatya guys wanna do today?" Dodger asked.

"Wait, stop." Rita said.

They all then stopped and looked to see Bolt and Scruffy running around the city.

'If only I could stop Bolt and tell him the truth about his life he's been living in isn't real.' Scruffy thought to himself.

Bolt kept running and ended up getting his head stuck through an iron gate.

"That'll work..." Scruffy shrugged to the fourth wall and ran after the American white shepherd.

Dodger and the other dogs walked over, deciding to go and meet the new dogs in town.

"Um, are you stuck?" Scruffy asked, finding this the perfect moment to tell him.

"Some sort of trap it seems..." Bolt mumbled, then tried to get free, but found that he couldn't do it. "Why can't I bend these stupid bars?!"

"Bolt, you have to learn something..." Scruffy sighed.

Bolt looked over to him. 'Help me out of here."

"In a minute, you have to learn something first..." Scruffy put his paw around the older dog's side. "Bolt, listen to me..."

"Okay, but can you make it quick?" Bolt asked. "We need to save Penny and Akito."

Scruffy sighed. "Yeah, about them... Well, you see..."

"Oh, buddy..." a gruff voice interrupted them.

Bolt and Scruffy turned to see a pigeon on the other side of the gate.

"Got your head stuck pretty good, huh, guy?" the pigeon tilted his head to the white dog.

"He's about to become unstuck, thank you, now go away, I need to tell him something important," Scruffy said before turning his attention back to Bolt. "Now, Bolt, what I was trying to say was..."

"Hey, guys, come here," the pigeon chuckled, calling to his friends. "Check this out!"

A couple of other pigeons walked over, standing on both sides of the first pigeon.

"That one's got his melon stuck." the pigeon laughed, gesturing to Bolt.

"Yup," the chubby pigeon on the left nodded. "That is one stuck melon."

"Bolt, would you excuse me for a second?" Scruffy asked calmly.

"Sure, just make it quick." Bolt said as he tried to bend the bars.

Scruffy nodded to him before starting to bark and chase the pigeons away. The pigeons got scared and flew away from the hyper and chase frantic puppy.

"Okay, they're gone now, I'll help you out and then you have to stop and listen to what I'm going to tell you because It's important." Scruffy said to Bolt.

"What is that?!" Bolt noticed something pink on him and flicked it off his paw.

Scruffy sighed. "That's a Styrofoam packing peanut, now Bolt, listen to me, you are-"

"Styrofoam?" Bolt repeated, looking vengeful. "This has the Green-Eyed Man written all over it."

Scruffy sighed before bending the bars, setting Bolt free.

"How come your powers work and mine don't?" Bolt pouted.

Scruffy sighed. "All right, listen up, this is very important, Bolt, you are NOT a-"

Dodger and the gang walked over to see the two dogs.

"Is there a problem here, folks?" Dodger asked.

Scruffy groaned that he was interrupted yet again. "This must be what it's like to be Snow White..." he grumbled to himself, then turned around. "All right, buddy, what do you-..." he then looked way up at Dodger and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hiiii!"

"Wait, Scruffy, is that you?" Dodger asked.

"Yes..?" Scruffy pouted.

"Oh, look at you..." Rita cooed. "All grown up... Well, getting there..."

"You sure have grown, little guy." Einstein smiled.

Scruffy halfway smiled. "When was the last time?"

"You were probably a fresh pup," Dodger smiled. "Good to see ya again."

Scruffy noticed one dog was missing. "Where's Tito?"

"Oh, with Georgette and the little one," Dodger said. "They got to keep one, she was the runt, but occasionally, the little tyke can go to Birdwell Island to visit her Aunt Cleo."

"So, Scruffy, is this dog who I think it is?" Rita asked.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Scruffy looked back to Bolt who was looking around for Dr. Calico who would never arrive.

"Who is he looking for?" Einstein asked.

"It's a long story..." Scruffy replied.

"Listen, guys," Bolt came over to Dodger's gang. "Do you know anything about the Green-Eyed Man?"

"Sure we do, we see him, and you, and Penny on TV." Einstein smiled.

"TV?" Bolt asked. "Look, I don't have time for this, you dogs are useless, I need someone close to the Green-Eyed Man... Like... A cat."

One of the pigeons from before overheard this and found this perfect to get even with a certain cat.

"Bolt, listen to me, you are a-" Scruffy tried again.

"Excuse me," the pigeon flew down and landed in front of the white shepherd dog. "Did you say a cat?"

"Yeah, a cat," Bolt replied. "And when I find him, ooh, when I find him, I'm gonna make that cat wish he were never born."

"Watch it about cats, there, buddy." Dodger warned.

"Some of them aren't so bad." Scruffy said.

The pigeon seemed to smirk evilly through his beak. "I think I know just the cat."

"Really?" Scruffy asked.

"Yeah..." the pigeon chuckled. "Come with me."

"Lead the way." Bolt said.

The pigeon nodded and led the way. Bolt then started to follow the pigeon.

Scruffy sighed and shook his head. "That dog never listens..."

"Let me guess, he doesn't know about real life, does he?" Dodger asked.

"No, it's as if he believes the show is his actual life." Scruffy replied.

"You'll have to tell him before it's too late." Rita told him.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Scruffy whined.

"The old chap doesn't seem to stop to listen, does he?" Francis said.

"You have no idea..." Scruffy frowned.

"Maybe he's just hungry..." Einstein said. "I have a hard time paying attention when I'm hungry."

"I don't think so." Scruffy said before going off to keep up with Bolt.

"Should we help the kid out, Dodge?" Rita asked the leader dog.

"Looks like he might need it." Dodger said.

"Let's go then, guys." Rita told the others.

With that, the other dogs followed as Bolt was being led to find the cat he had in mind.

Luckily for Scruffy, it wasn't the orange kitten he knew, instead, it was a black cat with white patches. And not just any ordinary cat, this was the cat he had seen in his vision from the night he had contacted with Aleu.

"It's that cat I saw in my vision." Scruffy whispered.

The cat was lying down upside down and appeared to be napping.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" Scruffy groaned.

Another pigeon came to meet the cat and came with food to her, revealing that this cat was a female.

"Here you go, Mittens." The pigeon said.

"Right on time, Saul, come on in." the cat greeted the pigeon once she heard her name.

The pigeon came in with the food he was to deliver.

Mittens turned herself right side up on top of the crate she was lying on top of as the bird came with food for her. "Okay, Saul, nice work..." she then nodded to the bird after the food was placed. "Let's find some mustard next time, okay, babe?"

"Yes, Mittens." The pigeon bowed before flying off.

The cat nodded to him as he flew off, then another pigeon came with a piece of hot dog in it's beak.

'Wow, that sure is find for a pigeon.' Scruffy thought to himself.

The other pigeon went off, one brought more food and was on his way off, but...

"Louie?" Mittens called to the pigeon who tried to escape. "What is this?"

"Oh, that?" the pigeon looked nervous. "It was a slow week... That's only half of what I got."

Mittens stood up slightly and her stomach growled lowly. "You hear this, Louie? I'm starvin' here! And when the old stomach starts talkin', it ain't talkin' to me, it's talkin' to the claws!"

'Is she threatening him?' Scruffy thought to himself.

"Not the claws!" the pigeon recoiled in horror as the cat came down next to him. "Please!"

"I'm holding these bad boys back, best I can, but, thing is, it's not up to me," Mittens circled the fearful bird. "The stomach's got a direct line to these babies and I'm picking up a lot of chatter. So, I'll talk to the claws, but in exchange, next week all your food comes to me."

"But that's not our deal!" the pigeon yelped to her. "I bring you half, you give me protection. That's our deal.

"Yeah, well, the deal just expired," The cat scoffed. "Now get lost."

"Mark my words, Mittens," the pigeon glared before leaving the alley. "One day, someone's gonna stand up to you. Someone's gonna teach you a lesson."

"Yeah," the cat deadpanned with a smirk. "I'm really scared now."

Bolt zipped and tackled the cat against the wall with a growl. "You should be."

"Bolt!" Scruffy called out. "Stop!"

"Whoa! Okay!" Mittens yelped, a little scared of Bolt since he had her shoved against the wall. "Yeah!"

"Where are they?" Bolt demanded.

"Uh..." Mittens looked lost. "Who?"

"You know why we're here," Bolt snarled. "Where are they?"

"Okay, okay, look, buddy, I don't know what you're getting at, but..." Mittens started until she heard laughter and looked up to see three pigeons were laughing at her, no longer afraid of her since a dog was pushing her around.

"Bolt, let her go!" Scruffy barked.

"Come on, Mittens," one pigeon mocked. "Just tell the guys where they are."

"Tell the dogs, make them happy." the other added in.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Mittens!" the third and final one finished. "Tell them!"

"Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, my boys!" Mittens called up to the pigeons. "Would you tell the crazy canine that he's got the wrong cat?"

The pigeons disagreed with her and continued to allow Bolt to torment her.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Bolt said softly and seriously.

"Hard way?" Scruffy asked.

Bolt carried Mittens by the ends of her neck fur, dangling her over the bridge of incoming traffic.

"Are you crazy?!" Scruffy exclaimed.

"I agree!" Mittens yelped as she saw passing cars zipping all around as Bolt dangled her.

Scruffy was concerned of what would happen to Mittens if Bolt let her go.

The pigeons watched, wondering if maybe they went a little too far with the black cat's torment.

"You work for the men in black who work for the man with the green eye," Bolt muffled as he dangled Mittens. "They've taken Akito and Penny. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mittens yelped, fearing for her life.

"Bolt, I think she's telling the truth." Scruffy said.

"Don't let her deceive you, Scruffy," Bolt replied as he continued anyway. "This is getting tiresome, Cat. In fact, I feel a yawn coming on!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Mittens gave in as she feared about becoming roadkill. "Uh, I know where Penny and Akito are! They have them! Yes, the men in black, the guy with the blue eyes!"

"Blue eyes?" Bolt raised a brow about her 'confession'.

"She said 'green eye'." Scruffy lied.

"Um, oh, yes, green!" Mittens went along with it, then gestured to one of her own emerald eyes to emphasize the point. "The one green eye!"

"You just can't stop lying, can you, Cat?" Bolt growled.

"Some cats lie." Scruffy shrugged.

"It's in the genes," Bolt nodded. "It's just gross."

"I know, it's disgusting, I disgust myself," Mittens mumbled, then glanced up at Bolt's collar and saw a word that caught her attention instantly. "Hollywood? Uh, but if you put me down, I'll show you where they are." she then added in quickly and sneakily with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hmm..." Bolt looked like he had to think about it, then looked to Scruffy for a second opinion. "What do you think?"

"Yes, please." Scruffy said.

"Very well..." Bolt gave in, then pulled Mittens back over the bridge.

"Thanks, kid." Mittens said to Scruffy and led them back to her alley hideout.

"No problem." Scruffy said.

"Just talk, Cat." Bolt demanded.

Mittens sighed and rolled her eyes, taking them into the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were there, Bolt and Scruffy stood next the dumpster as the cat went into it.

"You know, I hope you appreciate the risk I'm taking here," Mittens said to Bolt, playing with his mind a little as he had one part of the leash around her body as she was looking for something to take out for the dogs. "Every bone in my evil cat body is telling me not to betray the trust of the Green-Eyed Man."

"Just show us what you're trying to find." Scruffy said.

"Almost got it!" Mittens called, then came out with something in her paws and she hopped out of the dumpster. "Okay, this is a top, top-secret map of the entire Earth," she set it down on the ground to show a map of the United States mat from a waffle house. "Now we're over here, by the green lady with the big torch, and my boss has Penny and Akito locked up... Uh... Right... Right over... Here, here! By the waffle with the sunglasses. Now all you need to do is get from here to there."

"That's going to take us days to get there." Scruffy said.

"Oh, it'll be simple." Mittens smiled.

"Hmm..." Bolt thought about it.

"Well, I told you where to find her so if you'll just untie me, I'll be on my way." Mittens replied with a small smile.

"A deal is a deal." Scruffy said.

"I'll release the cat when we find Penny and Akito." Bolt told Scruffy.

"What?!" Scruffy gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" Mittens added in. "That wasn't the deal! We had a deal!"

"Your deal just expired." Bolt replied, using her own words against her.

"In a way, you kind of deserve that." Scruffy said to Mittens.

"You can't be serious!" Mittens whined.

"Unfortunately, he is." Scruffy said.

Mittens groaned, feeling like this was going to be the longest day of her life.

Bolt wandered out and spotted a U-Haul. "Perfect." he then rushed to it, dragging Mittens behind him since she was attached to the leash connected to his collar.

"You are not making this easy for her, Bolt." Scruffy said.

"She's a cat, therefore, she must be punished." Bolt nodded firmly.

"Yeah, but come on, everyone deserves sympathy." Scruffy said.

Bolt came up to the back of the U-Haul and spotted the lock. "Hmm... Padlocked..." he then froze like a statue and stared firmly to the locked door.

Mittens grunted and tried to pull on the leash to get herself free, but had little to no avail. She even tried running off, but she was yanked back by the force and Bolt was still completely still. "Listen, Cujo, I got some pretty wicked claws under these mitts," she warned the American white shepherd as he kept staring at the lock. "Do not, I beg of you, do not make me bring out these bad boys. It gets ugly." 

Bolt did not even answer her, he kept staring at the lock.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing." Scruffy groaned.

Mittens sighed. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Stay back," Bolt warned as he kept his brown eyes focused on the lock. "If I stare at the lock really hard, it'll burst into flames and melt."

"Now I'm concerned on a number of levels." Mittens deadpanned.

"Let's just say he's been living in a fake world." Scruffy whispered.

There were then voices from a distance.

"Intruders!" Bolt panicked and ran off, dragging Mittens behind. "Come on, Scruffy!"

"Hey, slow down!" Mittens yelped. "You're scraping the fur off my--" she then smacked right into a letter box and was knocked out briefly from the impact.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Scruffy winced.

Bolt dragged Mittens along.

Scruffy glanced back and saw two men were only moving a couch. "Whew, it's just two men." he then sighed in relief. 

"I forgot the keys," the skinnier man grunted, then put the couch down on the sidewalk. "I'll be right back."

The chubbier man panted, then sat down, trying to catch his breath and sat down in the couch. He then looked down as a penny rolled next to his foot.

Bolt dragged Mittens over, thinking this man might be dangerous.

"Hey, lucky penny!" the man smiled to himself, picking up the coin and flicked it.

The skinnier man came back and caught the coin in his hand. "Thanks! Now move your butt."

Luckily Scruffy, sneaked under the couch, as well without being seen. Bolt made sure Mittens was over the couch bottom with them as he held on tight like underneath the van with Akito and Penny as the men moved it.

"Hopefully this won't have any problems." Scruffy whispered.

Bolt looked to Scruffy and nodded. "These people have to have Akito and Penny, I just know it." he whispered back.

Scruffy sighed and rolled his eyes. He was going to have to endure this the whole time he would be with Bolt. The men tilted the couch slightly before they set it down inside the U-Haul they were moving it into. Once it was set, they moved the door down and got into the vehicle to drive it off.

"Okay, now it should be smooth sailing from here." Scruffy whispered.

The U-Haul kept driving on and on and on... Scruffy yawned and started to get sleepy, then decided to take a small nap until they would make it back to Bolt's home.

Meanwhile, back in Hollywood...

The agent got off his cell phone and was on the way to the trailer, Penny had grown emotionally depressed over the loss of Bolt and had no idea where he could be. Amber did her best to comfort her daughter and Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity even came, Akito was feeling the same pain since Scruffy was also gone.

"I'm sure they're alright, wherever those two are." Estelle said.

"It'll be all right..." Amber cooed to her crying daughter.

Penny sniffled and hugged her mother nice and close. "Thanks, Mom."

There was a knock at the door and the agent walked in with a smile on his face. "I have got some good news."

"They found Bolt and Scruffy?" Akito and Penny asked out of hope.

"No, even better," the agent replied. "I just booked you two on the Tonight Show as the lead guests!"

Akito and Penny then frowned, yes, that was exciting, but they had just lost their best friends in the whole wide world.

"That's right." the agent continued, mistaking their silence for stunned silence.

"Is that really more exciting then their best friends being found?" Vincent asked.

"W-Which means absolutely nothing if Bolt and Buffy are still missing..." the agent then dropped his excited smile.

"Scruffy." Akito narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever..." the agent ignored that. "It's not even good news, like, 'Whatever,' 'So what?' The Tonight Show, who cares? I don't care..." 

"I think you should leave." Felicity advised sharply.

"I agree, so why don't you inform that Tonight Show that neither Penny or Akito will be attending the show." Vincent said assertively to the agent.

The agent mumbled and walked off, taking himself out of the trailer. Estelle glared at him, but looked comfortingly to her twin brother in grief.

"Aw..." Amber cooed to her daughter. "It's okay, baby."

"He must be so scared." Penny frowned as she looked at one of her photographs with Bolt.

"I'm sure that Bolt is being brave as well as Scruffy and they're probably making their way back to Hollywood." Estelle assured Penny and Akito.

"She's right, dear," Amber agreed. "Bolt's not scared of anything and Scruffy has a great head on his shoulders."

Penny smiled with tears in her eyes of hope for their dogs.

"I bet Bolt and Scruffy would want you guys to do the Tonight Show." the agent quickly said with a smug smile.

Amber showed a rare display of anger and glared at her husband's former agent and daughter's current agent. 

"Or maybe not.." the agent then said, rather weakly.

Estelle simply groaned out of annoyance.

Amber sighed, then looked back to the kids. "Bolt and Scruffy love you guys very much..." she said in a soothing tone of voice for Akito and Penny. "And you're both here... They couldn't have gone far."

"Yeah." Vincent added in.

Akito sighed as he looked out the window. "Scruffy, where are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back in the moving truck...

Bolt was sitting on top of the couch while Scruffy still napped.

"I guess that would make you, what, like, some kind of superdog?" Mittens made conversation.

"That information is classified." Bolt informed strictly.

Scruffy was trying to continue his nap while the two of them were talking.

"Aw, come on!" Mittens continued as she looked around the boxes behind the couch. "Like, what's your best power? Your go-to move, how 'bout flying? Can you fly?"

"He can't fly, now please be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy my nap," Scruffy groaned. "Now I know how Snow White feels when she's trying to take a nap."

Bolt and Mittens glanced to Scruffy as he tried to get some sleep.

"He's right, I can't fly." Bolt told Mittens.

"Okay, okay, fine," Mittens scoffed. "If you don't have any powers, you don't have any powers. What's it to me?"

"I have a super bark." Bolt defended.

Scruffy groaned since it seemed as though he wouldn't get through his nap. Bolt and Mittens kept talking about the powers, especially about the super bark when Mittens asked about it.

"Listen, just stop asking him all of these questions, please." Scruffy begged the cat.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to be polite, kid." Mittens defended herself.

"Sure and I'm sure this has nothing to do with you thinking that he's crazy." Scruffy said.

"I'm just wondering, how exactly does one super bark?" Mittens shrugged.

"I can't really talk about it," Bolt replied. "It's classified."

"It's great." Scruffy said.

"Right, so I suggest you pipe down and take us to Akito and Penny." Bolt demanded sharply to the black cat.

"You're awfully attached to these Penny and Akito characters, huh, Wags?" Mittens replied.

"Penny is his, uh, person just like Akito is to me." Scruffy told her.

"Oh, please, they're just people..." Mittens scoffed as she reached a baseball bat, coming up right behind the dogs to knock them out with it. "Well, if you ask me, the only good people are--" she then tried to say, but the bat was too heavy and she fell behind the couch which knocked a box loose.

The box toppled over and landed on top of Bolt and Scruffy, luckily not hurting them, but it had the Styrofoam packing peanuts.

'Styrofoam?' Scruffy thought to himself. 'Oh, no, this can't end well.'

"STYROFOAM!" Bolt dashed out of the pile and rushed to the latch of the door. "Tuck and roll!"

"Tuck and what?!" Mittens panicked.

Bolt opened the latch and then he tucked and rolled out with Mittens being flung out with him. Scruffy simply sighed before joining them.

They ended up in a very large and grassy field, rolling down a hill as the U-Haul kept driving on without them.

"I'm going to get that dog for this!" Scruffy groaned while rolling down on the grass.

"Ow..." Bolt groaned once he stopped rolling and then looked at his paw like there was something wrong. "What? What is this red liquid coming from my paw?"

"It's called 'blood'." Scruffy told him as soon as he stopped rolling.

"Do I need it?" Bolt asked, almost as if he had never heard of blood before.

"Yes!" Mittens scowled. "So if you wanna keep it inside your body, where it belongs, you should stop jumping off trucks doing 80 on the interstate!"

"Yeah, well, normally, I'm a tad more indestructible," Bolt replied. "Must've been the..." he then gasped once he saw one of the packing peanuts. "Styrofoam! That stuff, it weakens me."

"Oh, for the love of peat!" Scruffy groaned.

Mittens picked up the peanut and held it like a weapon. "Aha!"

"What are you doing?" Bolt instantly panicked. "Put that down!"

'She can't be serious.' Scruffy thought to himself.

"All right, that's it. I've had it with you," Mittens glared at Bolt. "Untie me, pooch. Or I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'm gonna seriously wound you! I'm gonna seriously wound you with this Styrofoam."

"You are seriously doing this just to get free?" Scruffy asked.

"Can you blame me?" Mittens glanced at Scruffy.

"Good point." Scruffy said.

Mittens nodded, then glared at Bolt with the peanut in her paw.

"Whoa!" Bolt panicked again. "Are you mad? You don't know the power of Styrofoam!"

"Oh, you bet I'm mad!" Mittens circled the dogs. "And I'm about to unleash the power of Styrofoam!"

"This is just getting hard to watch." Scruffy groaned.

Mittens grinned as she used the packing peanut as a weapon.

"Whoa, okay, you win!" Bolt surrendered. "All right, Cat! Okay. You win. I'll untie you..." he then looked up in the distance. "That's a weird place to put a piano."

"Does he really think that she's going to fall for that?" Scruffy whispered to himself.

However, Mittens did and once she looked away, Bolt tackled her and ended up on top of her.

"I guess she did..." Scruffy shrugged then.

"Are we gonna have any more problems, Cat?" Bolt glared down at Mittens.

"No! No, no," Mittens replied nervously. "No more problems. I'll take you to Penny and Akito!" 

There was then suddenly a low growling noise heard.

"Uh-Oh, I know that sound." Scruffy frowned.

"What is that?" Bolt asked.

"What?" Mittens didn't hear it.

Bolt sat down off of her and held his stomach with his paws as the growl happened again. "That! Okay, you have two seconds to tell me what you've implanted in me, Cat! Poison? A parasite? Poison?" he then looked worried. "Oh, no, I just said that, didn't I? See, I'm all discombobulated. I can't think straight."

"Oh, for Gabriel's sake..." Scruffy grumbled. "Bolt, you're just hungry!"

"Wait, what?" Bolt asked.

"You... Are... Hungryyy..." Scruffy repeated. "Come on, everybody gets hungry! ...Especially Uncle Rolly or Budderball..." he then mumbled under his breath.

"You caused this, didn't you?!" Bolt glared at Mittens.

"What?!" Mittens glared back at him.

"Where is the antidote?!" Bolt ordered.

"Okay, okay, all right..." Mittens groaned, then led the way to find a place for food to 'cure' Bolt's hunger.

"Let's hope it's nearby." Scruffy said.

"Just trust me, okay?" Mittens replied.

They followed the black cat to atop a hill and there was a picnic rest stop with tables and RVs from human guests that was in view.

"There's your antidote," Mittens told Bolt once they stopped. "Food."

Scruffy's mouth was already watering with saliva.

"Go on, use the dog face," Mittens told Bolt. "You know... Beg..."

Bolt looked at her like she was speaking gibberish or something.

"Uh, Scruffy, show what I mean." Mittens told the puppy.

Scruffy nodded before showing Bolt what she meant as he began to whimper and tilt his head and with a finishing touch, he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Like that." Mittens then added to show that was what she was talking about.

"Wow." Bolt said.

"I can't remember the last time I ate..." Scruffy pouted.

"So, how do I do that?" Bolt asked, referring to the dog face.

"Figures I'm tied to the one dog on Earth who doesn't know how to beg." Mittens face-pawed.

"I better teach him how to beg." Scruffy told her.

"Thank you because I think my sanity is starting to all apart." Mittens agreed.

Scruffy stood face to face with Bolt so he could teach him.

"This is stupid." Bolt sighed after he tried it, but had little to no avail, so felt like giving up. 

"No, no, no, come on," Mittens replied. "Work with me on this, please. You're almost there."

"Yeah, come on, you're almost there." Scruffy said.

"Oh, boy..." Bolt rolled his brown eyes and then smiled with his ears pointed up.

"Okay, try it the other way." Mittens suggested.

Bolt then tilted his head the other way with a small frown, but still had his ears up.

"Ears down." Scruffy instructed.

Bolt then tilted his ears down the best that he could.

"And now, chin down." Scruffy said.

Bolt then dipped his chin down.

"Hold it," Mittens helped. "Right there. And ever so slightly, look up."

Bolt then slightly looked up as his ears drooped behind his head.

"Perfection!" Scruffy cheered.

"Soup is on, baby!" Mittens beamed.

"Now, let's go and get some food." Scruffy smiled.

"Let's go, go, go." Mittens nodded firmly.

With that, the one cat and two dogs wandered around the park area to beg for food in order to eat. Hopefully Bolt could do this without screwing up.

"Now, this should be easy." Scruffy said.

Bolt and Scruffy came to one door.

"Okay, let me demonstrate this one and you can try the next." Scruffy advised.

Bolt nodded and stayed out of view while Mittens hid herself. An elderly couple came to the door and saw Scruffy with his big brown sad eyes with whimpering as he tried to make himself look pathetic. And which worked as he was given some food.

"Here you go!" the woman beamed as she handed him half a hot dog and closed the door.

"Amazing..." Bolt seemed astounded by Scruffy's abilities.

"See? That's how you do it." Scruffy told him.

"Hmm..." Bolt looked confident enough to try it himslef now.

"Okay, the next one is for you." Scruffy said.

"All right, wish me luck..." Bolt took a deep breath as he went to the next spot.

"It's in your instincts." Scruffy said.

Bolt nodded, he then tried his begging face at the next human.

"Look at the little guy..." the young man smiled to Bolt.

Bolt and Scruffy then did cute and helpless poses with a few cute tricks to get the humans to give them food. Mittens once tried, but a man threw a frying pan at her, not even giving her a chance and told her to beat it.

"I guess some people don't like cats." Scruffy whispered.

Scruffy and Bolt were adored however and were able to eat enough to keep them full for a good while.


	12. Chapter 12

"One more trailer and we're back on the road." Scruffy said.

Mittens looked at the lawn ornaments which contained a pink flamingo and a pinwheel as they came up to the final trailer. There appeared to be several voices heard inside of the trailer, it was ambiguous of whether people or just the television in the background. Eventually, Scruffy and Bolt got the attention of a little old lady who opened the door at last.

"Well, hello, puppies." the lady smiled to the two dogs. "Did you come for some of Grandma's butter bean dumplings? Mmm-mmm. You wait right there." she then said before going back inside and shut the door gently behind her back.

"Sounds delicious." Scruffy said.

"Look at you," Mittens smiled to Scruffy and Bolt. "You are quite the little actors, huh? I haven't eaten like this in ages," she then leaned back and showed her very flat belly. "Hey, look, my stomach's distended! How great is that?"

"How much do you eat everyday?" Scruffy asked.

"Bits and pieces, it's not important right now." Mittens shrugged.

"Okay." Scruffy shrugged back.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Bolt told Mittens. "We gotta keep moving."

"But this place is a gold mine," Mittens disagreed. "Every week new RVs bring us new suckers who bring us new food. Look around! It's perfect."

They all suddenly stopped as they heard something rolling on one of the tables next to them. They looked to see a hamster inside a plastic ball rolling over and he looked very starstruck.

"Um, can we help you?" Scruffy asked.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" the hamster smiled in Bolt's direction in specific. "Is this some apparition I see before me? Or could it be my hero?"

"Let me guess, you're a fan of Bolt as well?" Scruffy smiled.

"Oh, huge fan, man, huuuuge fan!" the hamster smiled back. "Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh! You're Bolt, the Superdog! You're fully awesome!"

"Wait a minute," Mittens cut in. "You know this dog?"

"I do, he's fully awesome." the hamster replied with glee.

'He must be one of those fans that believes everything on the TV Show.' Scruffy thought to himself.

Mittens got annoyed with the hamster's fan boy outbursts and demanded to know who he was.

"I'm Rhino." the hamster introduced himself.

"Rhino?" Scruffy asked. "Why would someone name their hamster after an animal in Africa?"

"Yeah, seriously." Mittens added, sounding cynical of the rodent's naming.

"Well, you know, my ancestry isn't all hamster," Rhino replied. "I'm one-sixteenth wolf with, you know, a little wolverine in there somewhere, but that's besides the point... We have before us a legend! Bolt the Superdog! He can outrun speeding missiles and burn through solid metal with his heat vision. Oh! And best of all, he can obliterate large structures with his super bark!"

"Wait a minute," Bolt got alert at the last detail. "You've seen my super bark?"

Rhino smiled and nodded.

"Have you been observing me like Scruffy?" Bolt asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, yeah!" Rhino beamed. "I watch you all the time!"

"Seems like it." Scruffy said.

"That's incredible." Bolt felt won over.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Rhino said.

"But I'm always so vigilant," Bolt said to the hamster. "No one can evade my detection... You're a phantom."

"Sure, let's go with that." Scruffy said.

"Uh... If you say so..." Rhino shrugged. 

"Nice to meet a fellow fan though," Scruffy said to Rhino. "I don't think I've met a hamster before."

"Nice to meet you too." Rhino smiled.

"Oh, man, this is thrilling," Scruffy smiled. "Unfortunately, Bolt doesn't know his life is just a TV Show."

"Wait, Bolt's life is just a TV Show?" Rhino asked.

Scruffy sighed and shook his head. "And people say I lose touch with reality."

"So, you are the only one here who isn't totally crazy?" Mittens asked.

"Are you president of the club?" Scruffy asked with a teasing smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mittens smirked back.

"So, where's Penny?" Rhino asked after talking with Bolt for a little bit.

"She was kidnapped by the Green-Eyed Man along with Scruffy's person." Bolt informed.

"Kidnapped?!" Rhino panicked. "This is terrible! They could be in grave--"

"Grave danger, we know," Bolt replied before gesturing to Mittens. "But we've captured this cat."

"Am I the only not crazy dog here?" Scruffy asked. "Look, she isn't working for him, I don't think she even knows who we're talking about."

"Ah, that's what she wants you to think," Rhino said to Scruffy. "I presume she's an agent for the Green-Eyed Man."

"You presume correctly," Bolt replied. "She's taking us to Akito and Penny."

"You, you are vile vermin," Rhino snarled to Mittens. "How do you sleep at night? Penny's the most wonderful person ever, and she loves Bolt. And he's awesome, and you're a monster! How dare you disrupt their relationship with your evil!"

"You want the cat, you'll have to go through me first." Scruffy said.

"Oh, bring it on!" Rhino challenged, glaring down to Scruffy. "Die! Die! Die!"

"Whoa!" Bolt tried to relax the hamster before he would go too far.

"I can take 'em, Bolty, oh, lemme at 'em!" Rhino looked like he wanted to fight.

Scruffy rolled his eyes before lifting up the whole picnic table.

"Whoa!" Rhino yelped as he was rolling off the table now due to being in a ball and where thanks to the ball, he didn't get hurt but was surprised to see that Scruffy was super-strong. "Now that's a superdog!" He then smiled at Scruffy once he looked up.

"Told ya." Scruffy smiled proudly.

Mittens was just surprised and amazed at how strong Scruffy was.

"Easy, Scruffy, easy..." Bolt warned.

"Alright, alright." Scruffy groaned before placing the table back on the ground.

"You must've been altered like Bolt." Rhino said.

"No, I was born this way," Scruffy replied. "My dad was super strong and I took a lot after him."

"Wow." Rhino said.

"That cat better watch her back though..." Rhino sent a warning look to Mittens. "Don't worry though, we need her alive."

"'We'?" Mittens asked.

"Yes!" Rhino beamed. "Bolt, I can be a valuable addition to your team."

"Oh, no." Scruffy grumbled.

"At least someone else is finally making sense here." Mittens said about Scruffy.

"I'm listening." Bolt said to Rhino.

"I'm lightning quick," Rhino began. "I have razor-sharp reflexes, and I'm a master of stealth. Plus, I'll keep the cat in check."

Mittens rolled her eyes in response to this.

"Oh, brother." Scruffy muttered.

"The road'll be rough." Bolt told Rhino.

"I have a ball." Rhino smirked.

"There's no turning back." Bolt then warned.

"Guess I'll have to roll with the punches." Rhino replied in determination.

"Easy won't be part of the equation." Bolt smirked.

"Promise!" Rhino leaned against his ball.

"I gotta warn you," Bolt smirked to the hamster. "Going into the belly of the beast, danger at every turn."

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Rhino told him.

"You hungry?" Bolt grinned.

Rhino soon cracked his neck. "Starving!"

"Welcome aboard!" Bolt beamed.

"Are you crazy?!" Scruffy exclaimed.

Rhino cheered in excitement.

"Um, hey," Mittens came over. "Can we talk for a second?"

Scruffy then moved Rhino's ball so Mittens could talk with Bolt in private.

"I maybe counting the amount of lunatics on this trip," Mittens smiled before getting serious. "My limit is one."

"He's coming with us." Bolt smirked.

"But I--Huh?" Mittens was about to protest until Rhino kept moving in his ball against her behind.

"Leave her alone." Scruffy told Rhino.

"Move it, Prisoner, we're losing daylight!" Rhino told Mittens.

"I agree," Bolt nodded. "Now, we need to find a fast set of wheels."

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded.

"I've got a better idea," Rhino told them. "Follow me." He then rolled himself over to the bridge above the train tracks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Scruffy sighed.

Mittens felt the same way as she tried to pull the leash with Bolt.

"Okay, so what we do here is we give the target a quick flyover, we adjust the trajectory and then land dead center," Bolt recapped. "Am I missing anything, Rhino?"

"Just the knowledge that every minute spent in your company becomes the new greatest minute of my life." Rhino smiled.

"Need help with the leash?" Scruffy asked Mittens.

"I promise to never make fun of dogs again," Mittens begged. "This is just too crazy, I don't know about you, but I can't do this!"

Scruffy was soon about to free Mittens. Mittens thanked him several times as she had enough of this crazy adventure.

"Calm down, Cat, you're with us." Bolt told Mittens before walking off while dragging her behind.

"That's the problem!" Mittens yelped.

Scruffy soon got her free from the leash.

"Oh, thank you!" Mittens smiled to Scruffy.

"You're free, Mittens, go back wherever you must go!" Scruffy smiled back to her.

"Uh.....I don't exactly have anyplace to live." Mittens said.

"What?" Scruffy asked. 

"That alley's not really my home..." Mittens shrugged. "I've been on the streets for a long time. I used to have a home..."

"Hmm... You kinda remind me of my Aunt Angel." Scruffy replied.

"Anyway, you better stop your friend." Mittens said.

Scruffy nodded. "Bolt!" he then called out before going after the slightly older white dog.

"Don't worry, Bolt's done this a million times." Rhino said.

Scruffy groaned and face-pawed. "For the last time, Bolt, you're not really a super dog, you're just on a TV Show with Penny!"

"Wait, say what now?" Mittens asked.

"Bolt's from a TV Show," Scruffy explained to her. "It's a very long story, but he's just an actor, but he doesn't even realize it."

"I promise to never make fun of dogs again," Mittens begged. "This is just too crazy, I don't know about you, but I can't do this!"

Scruffy was soon about to free Mittens. Mittens thanked him several times as she had enough of this crazy adventure.

"Calm down, Cat, you're with us." Bolt told Mittens before walking off while dragging her behind.

"That's the problem!" Mittens yelped.

Scruffy soon got her free from the leash.

"Oh, thank you!" Mittens smiled to Scruffy.

"You're free, Mittens, go back wherever you must go!" Scruffy smiled back to her.

"Uh.....I don't exactly have anyplace to live." Mittens said.

"What?" Scruffy asked. 

"That alley's not really my home..." Mittens shrugged. "I've been on the streets for a long time. I used to have a home..."

"Hmm... You kinda remind me of my Aunt Angel." Scruffy replied.

"Anyway, you better stop your friend." Mittens suggested.

Scruffy nodded. "Bolt!" he then called out before going after the slightly older white dog.

"Don't worry, Bolt's done this a million times." Rhino said.

Scruffy groaned and face-pawed. "For the last time, Bolt, you're not really a super dog, you're just on a TV Show with Penny!"

"Wait, say what now?" Mittens asked.

"Bolt's from a TV Show," Scruffy explained to her. "It's a very long story, but he's just an actor, but he doesn't even realize it."

"Oh, no!" Mittens yelped. "Then that means he's never experienced pain!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Scruffy's eyes widened.

That was right, Bolt had never once experience pain in his show. He was indestructible after all in the show, but Scruffy actually was due to Patch becoming a super dog during puppyhood and special thanks to Atticus since they became pet and owner.

"I have to stop him." Scruffy said.

"Are ya sure, kid?" Mittens asked.

"Trust me." Scruffy nodded as he then went over the bridge to get ready.

Bolt soon got ready to jump off. Scruffy then leaned over and bit onto Bolt's collar to keep him from going down.

Bolt glared as he was stuck and looked back. "Scruffy, let me go!"

"No, I can't let you get hurt!" Scruffy muffled.

"But I won't get hurt!" Bolt told him.

"Yes, you will!" Scruffy told him. "Bolt, listen to me, you're--"

Bolt glared slightly as he tried to wiggle out of his collar to be let free. Scruffy soon got Bolt back on the bridge and kept him from going anywhere as he put his front right paw on Bolt's tail.

"Scruffy, we have to save Penny and Akito!" Bolt told the younger dog. "This is important! Don't you miss Akito? I miss Penny!"

"Bolt! You're not really a super dog! And Penny and Akito aren't in trouble!" Scruffy told him while having Rhino's ears covered while he was telling Bolt the truth.

Rhino seemed distracted anyway.

"They're fine," Scruffy told Bolt. "None of that was real, but this is real!"

"No way...I mean, what about those powers I could use?" Bolt asked Scruffy.

"Special effects..." Scruffy sighed.

"And those guys I fought?" Bolt asked.

"Actors." Scruffy said.

"I think I know what's going on here," Bolt replied. "You've been corrupted by Calico."

Scruffy sighed as there was only one way for him to prove that he was right about Bolt's life on the show besides the part of Penny loving Bolt because that part was real as Scruffy took his paw off Bolt's tail. "Bolt, I want you to charge at me." He said.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Scruffy." Bolt replied.

"Don't worry, you won't." Scruffy told him.

"Well, okay." Bolt shrugged before he charges at Scruffy head first.

Scruffy winced for Bolt as he stood protectively still. Once his head collided with Scruffy's body, Bolt actually felt pain as he held his head.

"You okay, Bolt?" Scruffy asked as he knew that had to hurt.

"That was strongly unpleasant..." Bolt frowned. "Usually that happens to Calico's henchmen."

"That's because those actors only acted like your charge would hurt them." Scruffy said.

"I don't understand..." Bolt frowned. 

"Bolt, I'm sorry, but that's just how the real world looks..." Scruffy sighed.

"No, it can't be true." Rhino groaned.

"Oh, Rhino..." Scruffy pouted to the fanatic hamster.

Bolt now seemed like his entire life had fallen apart. Scruffy sighed as he knew this had to be hard for Bolt.

"So, how's our Super Dog?" Mittens smirked.

"Mittens, not now." Scruffy told her.

"So then, what about my lightning bolt birthmark?" Bolt asked Scruffy.

Scruffy licked his paw slightly and patted against the bolt mark and it seemed to smudge off of his fur. "Make-up." He said.

Bolt frowned, he wasn't sure how to feel right now, but his whole life had been a lie.

Soon enough, a dog-catcher came and where he was right behind them.

"But Bolt, what isn't a lie is that Penny does love you." Scruffy smiled.

Bolt frowned as he sat on the ground.

"Oh, come on, Bolt, it's not all bad!" Scruffy tried to lighten up the mood.

Unfortunately, the dog-catcher then caught them all. 

"Hey!" Scruffy pouted.

The dog-catcher soon caught them and put them into the vehicle to take them to the pound. Rhino soon came over with a ladder only to find that they had been nabbed away and he had to do something.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Hollywood, Penny was making flyers for her and Akito's missing dogs.

"I hope they're alright." Atticus said.

"Me too, Dad." Akito nodded.

The agent soon smirked and came to see the teenagers and their parents.

"Look who we found, kiddies," The agent grinned as he helped a man bring in two dog carriers. "It's Bolt and Scruffy! They found them."

"Bolt!/Scruffy!" Penny and Akito beamed at first as the doors opened to show their lost dogs.

Although Akito could understand the two dogs and where their voices were different than Bolt's and Scruffy's. "That's not Bolt or Scruffy." he then glared to the agent.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it," The agent replied. "You know, when I was little, I wanted a bicycle for my birthday, but my parents got me a baseball glove. So, you know what I did? I pretended that baseball glove was a bicycle, and I rode it to school every day. True story."

Mindy knew that she had to talk to Penny and Akito and make them see reason. The agent looked to her and soon left as his cue.

"Look, kids, it's time we were honest with you," Mindy told the two teens. "If we don't get back into production, people are going to lose their jobs. Good people, with families."

"But we know that Bolt and Scruffy are both still out there." Akito said.

Penny nodded in firm agreement.

"Now, we feel for you, and the last thing we wanna do is ask little kids to make a grown-up decision, but it's come to that," Mindy replied. "We need you two to move on. We need you to let Bolt and Scruffy go."

"Never." Akito tightened his hands into fists.

Penny looked like she was about to cry as she stared at the carbon copies of her and Akito's missing dogs and soon reached out to the photo copier and shut it off to make it stop making copies, but she soon saw that Akito wasn't going to give up. "Akito..." she then said.

"They may look just like them, but these are not our dogs." Akito told Penny about the replacement dogs.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it must be done." Mindy told Akito.

"No dog can replace them, not now, not ever and besides, when the actors begin to act like they're going to hurt them, those two are going to get scared." Akito told Mindy.

Mindy sighed, that was very well thought out and Akito was very smart for his age.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's my final answer." Akito told the woman.

"Fine, we'll delay the next episode a few more days." Mindy sighed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Akito smiled.

Mindy gave a small smile to him and then walked off.

"You really think this'll work?" Penny asked Akito.

"No, I know." Akito replied.

"Besides, Bolt's with Scruffy." Atticus said.

Amber soon came in to check on her daughter.

"They gave us a few more days." Penny said.

"I hope they'll be back by then." Amber soothed her daughter.

"Since Scruffy is there too, I'm sure they'll be fine." Atticus nodded back to his younger sister's best friend.

Meanwhile with Bolt, Scruffy, and Mittens...

They road in the back as they were on their way to the pound after being captured by the nefarious dog-catcher. The driver soon noticed that he was running out of gas and decided to stop at a station and where this gave Rhino enough time to catch up.

"This can't end like this!" Mittens sounded like this was the end of the world for her.

"Don't worry." Scruffy told the alley cat.

"No, it's the end for me!" Mittens told him. "Humans always go for the cute animals, but the rest of us never come back out!"

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here." Scruffy assured her.

"Oh, please do." Mittens begged.

"But you said-" Bolt was about to say to Scruffy about how he didn't have any superpowers like he did in the show.

"I said that you don't have superpowers, but I do." Scruffy told him before looking like he was about to tackle the door down as he stomped his front right paw like a bull.

"How?" Bolt asked before pouting. "That's unfair!"

"I'll make sure you get super-strength later on." Scruffy assured him before charging at the door and with head first and he was successful in knocking it down.

"Oh, yeah?" Bolt didn't believe that at first. After all, his whole life had been a lie.

Scruffy saw they were coming to a gas station and decided to wait for the escape while the driver would be distracted and where he was distracted by paying for the gas for his vehicle.

"And we are out of here!" Scruffy told Bolt and Mittens.

And with some help from Rhino, they got Bolt and Mittens out of the vehicle.

"Rhino, so good to see you." Scruffy smiled to the balled up hamster.

"Destiny called me." Rhino smirked before he soon got out of his ball much to his shock.

"Wow, you're out of your ball." Scruffy smiled.

"Trust me, this isn't easy." Rhino told him.

"I can tell; now, all we need is a set of wheels to help us to continue our journey to Hollywood." Scruffy said.

"I can't do it." Bolt hung his head.

This surprised Rhino as he heard his hero give up. "What did you say?!"

"I can't..." Bolt repeated as he felt hopeless.

"Bolt, you can do this...Listen, I know what I said was the truth, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to get back to Penny and Akito." Scruffy told him.

"Who single-handedly destroyed the Green-Eyed Man's undersea labs?" Rhino asked.

"Me, but-" Bolt replied.

"And who foiled his plans to infiltrate the Olympics with Gymnastic Cyborgs?" Rhino continued. "Who, Bolt, who, who?!"

"Me, but, Rhino, that wasn't-" Bolt replied.

"YOU! You can, Bolt!" Rhino encouraged. "Because all over this planet, there are animals who feel like they can't. Like a little hamster who once spent his days in an RV park, dreaming of the day when he, too, would save a little girl from danger and be told, 'You did it. You did it, Rhino. You saved the day'. They need a hero, Bolt. Someone who, no matter what the odds, will do what's right. They need a hero to tell them that sometimes the impossible can become possible if you're awesome!"

"He's right, Bolt." Scruffy said.

"Yes... Mittens does need a hero..." Bolt had to admit. "I guess I'll have to do." he then glared in determination.

"Wait, I thought all three of us got free?" Scruffy asked.

"The cat wanted out, I guess she got what she wanted." Bolt huffed about Mittens.

"Anyway, Scruffy is right, we need a fast set of wheels." Mittens said.

"Oh, there you are, Mittens." Scruffy smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit slower compared to you guys." Mittens smiled back.

"It's okay." Bolt shrugged.

"Come on, let's get going, Super Dog." Mittens told Bolt.

"I'm not..." Bolt sighed sadly.

"Oh, Bolt..." Scruffy pouted.

"So, what's this about your Aunt Angel?" Mittens asked, making conversation on the way.

"Before she met my Uncle Scamp, she's been a street dog," Scruffy replied. "She used to have homes, but she always had to leave."

"Why?" Mittens asked.

"Based on what I remember, she'd say like allergies, a baby, or the family had to move away." Scruffy replied as those were his favorite stories from his aunt and uncle since it was about how they met and finally found a family at last for Angel.

They soon saw a mobile home.

"What do I need to do to be a dog?" Bolt asked Scruffy, he seemed like the younger one this time as he had never been a real dog before unless it came to protecting Penny.

Scruffy began to explain how to be a dog. He then came to the bathroom.

"Sometimes, I like to get a drink from here when no one's looking." Scruffy smirked as he stood by the toilet.

"IN THERE?!" Bolt gasped. "But... But... But!"

He soon brought Bolt to the kitchen. "This can be your dog bowl." he then said.

"Uh, where?" Bolt looked around.

"This! The entire floor!" Mittens said as she helped while leaping onto the counter. "If it hits the ground, it goes to the hound, how cool is that?"

"Totally cool." Scruffy smiled.

"Ah," Mittens smiled as they came to the fireplace. "On cold nights, this, and a ball of yarn, oh, it doesn't get better than that."

"You seem to know a lot about these places." Bolt said to the cat curiously.

"I have a feeling she's had a family or two." Scruffy smiled.

"Yeah, I did my time in one of these..." Mittens replied like she didn't care at first. "But I'm an alley cat at heart, ya know? Sprung out the first chance I got and never looked back."

"Mittens..." Scruffy said softly. "You can tell us... It's okay... Aunt Angel told me and my sister about her pain and she said it was much better after she met Uncle Scamp."

Mittens was about to tell them her painful experience. Before she could though, they heard a voice in the vents.

Scruffy rolled his eyes before he followed the voice and found Rhino in his ball again as he was saying 'he is awesome' about Bolt over and over again in a strange voice and where the hamster soon saw them behind him. Rhino smiled sheepishly and rolled back slightly. Bolt sniffed the inside of the vent and soon had a heavenly smile.

"Oh, Scruffy, I think it's time we introduced Bolt to the normal dog piece to resistance." Mittens suggested with a smirk.

"I agree." Scruffy nodded.

Mittens opened the window to let a very delicious scent of fresh air waft into the mobile home. "Go ahead, stick your head out." she then instructed.

"Why?" Bolt asked.

"Just do it," Scruffy told him as he was on his way. "It's the best thing ever."

Bolt soon joined him by the window. Scruffy smiled as he already enjoyed himself.

Bolt didn't understand at first, but once he did it, he soon enjoyed it himself. "This... This is awesome!" he then laughed and cheered as he enjoyed it.

"And stick your tongue out." Mittens then said.

Bolt soon did that and this made it better. Scruffy laughed as this was one of his favorite things to do next to chasing Snow White just because she was a cat, plus it got her some exercise since she slept all day everyday.

The mobile home soon pulled into the Waffle House which allowed the animals to get out and Scruffy and Mittens began teaching Bolt on how to act like a regular and normal dog and where one of the lessons was on how to have fun. Mittens taught how to play fetch and tossed the stick. Scruffy then instinctively followed after the stick while Bolt just sat there.

This just showed that it might take him a while to get why it was fun. Rhino took a map place mat from a man as he was eating a burger and stole one of his fries before going off. Scruffy soon Bolt got the hang of getting excited about going after a stick to fetch and where the two of them soon both chased after the stick. Rhino soon came over with a map in his mouth as Mittens pretended to throw the stick for Bolt and Scruffy and which they fell for it.

Soon enough, after the driver came back to their mobile home, it meant that they had to sneak back on so they would have a ride while Mittens and Scruffy educated Bolt and where he was learning rather well.

"I'm so proud of you, Bolt." Scruffy smiled to the older dog.

"Thanks, Scruffy." Bolt smiled back.

Soon enough, they were in Missouri and looked over the map with a few pigeons. Once they had one direction, they started to walk across a bridge in that direction as instructed and where they would soon need transportation again. They came in one backyard and Mittens turned on a sprinkler. Scruffy laughed as he bit at the water and Bolt soon copied him as he found it to be fun as well. And the two of them soon had a sneaky idea as they picked up the sprinkler.

They then chased after Mittens and Rhino with the sprinkler which made them all laugh out of fun. Soon enough they were in a truck passing a farmland as a man was playing fetch with his own dog which made Mittens do the same with Bolt and they were then on a train boxcar. When they came to a train station, Bolt covered Mittens's eyes with his paw and had a surprise for her to thank her for all of her help and where it was a ball of yarn. Mittens smiled to Bolt before she played with the ball of yarn due to being a cat and all. Next, they were at a park and soon encountered a new dog who wanted to play with Bolt and Scruffy. Bolt didn't understand what the new dog was doing so he looked to Scruffy.

Scruffy then leaned downward and wagged his tail. Bolt then copied which made the other dog happy and they began to go off to play together. Mittens was happy to see Bolt and Scruffy having fun with another dog. The animals soon rode on top of a strapped on canoe from another car with the wind in their fur. They were then in a snowy climate after the car parked in the Grand Canyon, but that wasn't going to stop them. After they ended up in a drizzly night, Bolt's lightning bolt mark soon washed all the way off, but he didn't seem to mind or care anymore once he got to be like a real dog, he was just ready to see Penny again.

Mittens smiled to that as she soon got to sleep herself. They were now driving through Las Vegas and they got something to eat from the trash. The trash looked so desirable and delicious due to coming from the 24 Hour Buffet. After eating, they simply sat and watched the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight with the dancing water and decorative fireworks. Later on, it was time to go to sleep. And where the next morning would be where they would leave for Hollywood. Mittens left while they were sleeping.

"Hey... Hey, Bolt, come on, wake up!" Mittens whispered loudly to the white dog. "Come on, I got a surprise for ya."

Bolt soon got up as he wanted to see what the surprise was.

"Okay, okay, no peeking," Mittens told him as she took the lead as he had his eyes shut. "All right... Now... Open them!"

Bolt opened his eyes to find a few boxes with beds and some toys.

"Bask in the glow, baby!" Mittens smiled to him.

Bolt had a feeling why she was showing this to him. "I, uh..." He then stammered, unsure of what to say.

Scruffy yawned as he came over. "What's going on here?" He soon saw Mittens' surprise for Bolt.

"Just let me give you the grand tour," Mittens told Bolt. "Okay? This one, this one's mine, and this one is all yours. Oh, Scruffy, good, you're awake, this one's for you too." she then showed the extra box.

"Um, Mittens, we can't-" Scruffy tried to tell her.

"Oh, Bolt, I found this really soft pillow thing for you," Mittens came onto the bigger pillow meant for the white dog. "And get this: I found some Styrofoam and I stuffed it inside which I found to be both creative and ironic, ya know what I mean?"

"Mittens, I don't think that-" Bolt tried.

"Ooh, ooh, check it out!" Mittens smiled as she kicked the twig aside to close the box. "Total privacy and completely sound proof!"

"Mittens, listen, we can't stay-" Scruffy was about to finish his sentence.

"Okay, I lied, it's not sound proof, but ya know-" Mittens chuckled.

"Mittens, we can't stay here!" Bolt and Scruffy soon finally got out.

This caused for Mittens to come out of the box, looking shocked. "What...?"

"We're one waffle away from Penny and Akito." Bolt replied.

"You're still going back to them?" Mittens sounded heartbroken.

"Mittens, they're our owners/people and not all people are like the ones you must have grown up with." Scruffy told her.

Mittens seemed to glare at them.

"Come on, Mittens, why don't you come with us?" Scruffy suggested. "I'm sure Penny would love to have you!"

Mittens grabbed Bolt by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ear!" Bolt cried out.

"Mittens, please listen to me!" Scruffy yelped as he ran after them. He soon saw her taking Bolt to a billboard.

"Look at me, Bolt. I'm real," Mittens told Bolt. "Now, how about this? Is that real? Does this look real to you? Or that? Is that real? Or that? How about that, Bolt? She's an actress. She's just pretending."

"Not Penny." Bolt told her.

"He's right, Mittens." Scruffy said.

"No Penny!" Mittens continued. "She's fake!"

"No, you're wrong, she loves me!" Bolt glared at the cat.

"No, Bolt, no, that's what they do, okay?" Mittens seethed as she soon came back down. "They act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever, and then one day, they'll pack up all their stuff and move away and take their love with them! AND THEY LEAVE THEIR DECLAWED CAT ALONE TO FEND FOR HERSELF!"

"Well, Penny and Akito aren't like that and neither are their parents or Akito's brother and sister." Scruffy told her.

Mittens sighed before bowing her head.

"You know, my dad's old friends Tom and Jerry were accidentally left behind when their old humans left to move away, but you know what happened?" Scruffy comforted. "They met a new human who loved them very much like they were her best friends and they helped her in a very good way and it ended up being a happy ending for not just her, but also for them and they were a cat and a mouse."

Mittens seemed to now want to come along.

"Why don't you come with us?" Scruffy asked Mittens. "Penny may be an actress, but she's a really sweet and loving girl and Bolt is her best friend! Just like Akito is mine, we've been close ever since he decided to raise me while his sister raised my own."

Mittens turned away before she sat down and hung her head in depression.

"We'll give you some time to decide." Scruffy said.

Mittens glanced back before she sighed.

"She needs some time to think." Scruffy told Bolt.

"Well, okay." Bolt said.

Mittens sighed once she was alone as she thought back to the pain she had endured. She soon decided to just let Scruffy and Bolt go so she would never have to see them again. Scruffy and Bolt soon got on the back of a truck. Scruffy was sure this would not be the last of Mittens, but he was rather hurt and sad of what she said to him and Bolt about Akito and Penny not really caring about them.


	14. Chapter 14

However, Mittens was not alone, Rhino was still there and had woken up from his food coma after the sun went down and the two dogs were leaving Las Vegas and where he soon wondered about where Scruffy and Bolt went. 

"We're almost there, Akito..." Scruffy whispered softly as he got comfortable on the couch with Bolt.

They were soon at Hollywood. Bolt looked thrilled to see the Hollywood sign after so long and the many buildings down below.

"We're so close." Scruffy smiled.

"Well, well, it's Bolts and his new friend!" A pigeon smirked right behind them which got their attention. "I'm a real big fan of yours..."

Two other pigeons then came and greeted the two dogs.

"Uh, okay, guys, we really gotta go..." Bolt backed up nervously.

"Yeah, so, if you'll excuse us," Scruffy said before starting to sniff for Akito's scent. "Ah, still smells like protein shakes and sweat..." he then smiled in relief.

"Well, if you got a second, we'd love to pitch an idea for an episode to your show," The lead pigeon offered. "Tom's better at pitching, I'll let him take it from here... Tommy's got the spotlight!"

Tom cleared his throat and looked to Bolt and Scruffy before staring quietly.

'This is getting awkward.' Scruffy thought to himself.

"Aliens." Tom soon began.

"Oh, snap!" The lead pigeon chuckled.

"Aliens?" Bolt and Scruffy replied.

"Um, that's, uh...." Scruffy said, unsure what to tell the pigeon.

The pigeons continued until Bolt and Scruffy decided to hear about this on the way to finding Penny and Akito which excited the birds of course.

Soon enough, they were at the front gates for Sovereign Entertainment.

"We're finally here." Scruffy said.

They soon walked around the sets and back lot as they looked for their humans. Little did they know, they were being followed by Mittens and Rhino. Scruffy could tell that they were followed but kept it to himself. Bolt was excited once he came into the trailer, only, Penny was not there. He looked around softly as he saw the several photographs of him with his favorite human in the world. He then looked down at his carrot chew toy as he had it since he was a puppy in the shelter and began to play with it. Scruffy was happy that Bolt was playing with his toy.

"Bolt? Bolt!" A voice called out.

Bolt's eyes widened to the voice and he soon rushed over to the source and saw Penny in the distance. He then began to run with the chew toy in his mouth to see his girl after so long only to stop to see she was hugging the replacement dog for him. Scruffy came out and saw the same thing before starting to bark. Akito smiled to the replacement for Scruffy, but he seemed more sad than sincere about the smile because this was not his Scruffy and Penny felt the same way about the new Bolt. Bolt felt crushed once he saw Penny happy with the new dog. Scruffy kept barking, trying to get their attention away from the replacement.

Akito soon stopped and put his hand up to his ear. "Scruffy."

Penny looked up to him, she could not yet talk to animals or understand them yet.

"Penny, come on." Akito told Penny before rushing off with her, taking her by the hand.

The director soon called out 'cut' as Penny and Akito were running off the scene. Bolt was about to leave forever as he felt like Mittens was right about Penny pretending to like him.

"Penny!" Amber cried out for her daughter.

Bolt soon stopped in his tracks once he heard Amber's voice telling him that Penny must have run off. Mittens secretly watched this and she was proved wrong to see that Penny really and truly did care about Bolt like he was a part of her family. Penny and Akito soon caught up with the real Bolt and real Scruffy.

"Bolt, is it really you?" Penny asked with tears in her copper eyes.

Bolt and Scruffy both soon barked with smiles.

"Yep, it's them." Akito confirmed with a smile.

"Oh, Bolt!" Penny beamed as she hugged her dog.

Akito laughed as he hugged Scruffy back before he was tackled down and licked on the face.

Penny soon saw that Bolt's lightning bolt was washed off, but didn't care about that. "Bolt... You're my good boy..." She whispered before hugging him.

Bolt licked her face as he embraced the hug. The agent soon came over to see everyone to find that Bolt and Scruffy had reunited with Penny and Akito. One of them had accidentally knocked over a torch, starting a fire.

"FIRE!" Akito panicked as he held Scruffy. He would have used his super-breath to put it out, but he couldn't in front of everyone.

It became a rather scary sight and unlike the show, it was more terrifying since it was a real fire and not staged. 

"Oh, man, oh, man, what to do? What to do?" Scruffy panicked.

"Why don't you save the day?" Bolt sighed to him. "You're the real hero dog, not me."

"Bolt, a hero isn't defined by his powers, he's defined by his courage in his heart." Scruffy told him.

"Who told you that?" Bolt sulked.

"Come on," Scruffy told him. "It's up to us to save Penny and Akito, you can do it too."

Bolt soon felt that Scruffy was right.

"Come on, let's work--" Scruffy started.

"Together." Scruffy and Bolt then finished together with smiles to each other.

The two of them soon ran to save their owners. It was for real this time. Penny coughed roughly as she inhaled some of the smoke and was soon blacking out. Akito began to do the very same.

"Akito...?" Penny wheezed before passing out.

"Who's talking?" Akito asked before he followed after her and where he soon found her.

Bolt and Scruffy used all their might and abilities to help Penny and Akito out to safety as this was becoming more and more dangerous.

"What's going on here?" Darla asked.

"Uh, Ms. Fudo, nothing to worry about," The agent smiled nervously. "Just a small fire..."

"MY NEPHEW IS IN A FIRE?!" Darla gaped.

"Um, yes, but--" The agent was about to say.

"But what?" Amber asked as she came over.

The agent soon backed up and rushed off like the coward he was.

"I never did like that man." Amber seethed to her best friend about her husband's former agent/daughter's current agent.

"I never liked him either." Darla said.

Amber soon sniffled as she began to cry and worry about her daughter.

"Oh, Amber..." Darla cooed to her childhood best friend.

Scruffy and Bolt soon began to help Akito and Penny try to get out. It would take a lot of work but it soon be worth it. 

The fire department was soon called over. Atticus had to find some place to change into his superhero alter ego without anyone seeing.

Cherry was the only one who saw which made him smile sheepishly. "Just go." she then told him as this was important and a serious matter of life and death.

Atticus soon sighed out of relief before going off and found the perfect spot before he soon changed into Saiyaman. Cherry then acted like a normal citizen until Atticus came out to help save the kids.

"There's kids in there!" The fire chief gasped.

One of the firemen soon noticed something flying. "What's that in the sky?" He asked. "Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?" The firewoman asked as she tried to keep their Dalmatian calm as it was freaking out from the fire.

"No, it's Saiyaman!" A second fireman told them.

Akito and Penny coughed as they were trapped inside the building while Scruffy and Bolt tried to help them out.

Scruffy had a feeling this was the perfect for him to give Bolt his own super strength. "Bolt, give me your paw." he then said.

"Scruffy, I hardly think this is the time for you to teach me old tricks." Bolt panted.

"Just do it and quick!" Scruffy urged.

Bolt then did as told before coughing from the smoke. Scruffy soon grabbed his paw. He then worked his magic the way that Patch taught him in case of emergency and he found a good, loyal friend who deserved this.

'I trust you to use this responsibly like when Budderball gained his own super-strength during the superhero adventure with him and the rest of the Buddies.' Patch's voice said in Scruffy's head as he remembered the day he was told about it. 

Bolt soon felt different after Scruffy was done.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here before we fry!" Scruffy told Bolt before carrying Akito on his back.

Bolt soon did the same with Penny. They then carefully and quickly tried to find a way out.

"Do you hear that?" Scruffy asked.

"It sounds like someone flying." Bolt replied.

And they were right as Atticus/Saiyaman flew in to the rescue. Scruffy smiled as he saw what this meant. Atticus took a deep breath before he broke into the building and zipped in to save anyone who had fallen unconscious from the smoke, sure it was damaging burning property, but there were lives in danger right now. He soon found Akito, Penny, Bolt, and Scruffy with only two of them unconscious and two about to become unconscious. He then helped them out before it would be too late.

An ambulance soon came in case things were too risky and Dr. Calico's actor was very concerned for the kids as he had trouble breathing showing that he was much different than his character on the TV Show since he deeply cared about them. And where Atticus soon came out with Akito, Penny, Scruffy, and Bolt in his arms.

"Oh, thank goodness..." The actor breathed softly.

"My baby!" Mo cried out for Akito.

Amber reacted the same way once she saw Penny. The firefighters took the dogs as they blacked out from the smoke inhalation while Akito and Penny were being wheeled into an ambulance to be looked at by a doctor right away while they had oxygen tanks. Penny and Akito both woke up after inhaling some oxygen. They heard paramedics yelling as they were being ushered to an ambulance while the firefighters carried their dogs after being helped with SayiaMan. 

"Bolt/Scruffy..." Penny and Akito whispered weakly as they caught a look at their dogs.

"Sweetie, you're okay," Amber looked emotional as she rushed to her ailing daughter's side. "You gotta be okay... It's going to be just fine..."

"We need them stable," a paramedic replied as he opened the ambulance doors. "We need to take them to a hospital and have a doctor look at them."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Darla did her best to comfort Amber as she was shaken up due to Penny's condition as was Mo about Akito and where then, Penny's agent came in. The teens were comforted by their pets as they were wheeled into the ambulance.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry this happened..." Amber wept to her daughter. 

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling," The agent came behind her. "No mother should ever have to go through something like this, but I promise you, we're going to make this work for us." 

"What?!" Mo asked as she held Akito as he smiled weakly up to her.

"I think you should stop talking." Atticus told the agent.

"Just hear me out!" The agent continued anyway. "The cover stories, production deals, executive producer credit!"

"Oh, my God, he's still talking." Estelle narrowed her sapphire eyes as she comforted her twin brother.

"This is SO GREAT!" The agent grinned.

Darla was about to punch him for taking advantage of her best friend's daughter and nephew like this until Amber finally did it herself and stood up for herself and Penny, not wanting to deal with him anymore which flung him out of the ambulance and shattered his cell phone into bits. "We quit!" She glared at the agent.

"Way to go, Amber." Darla smiled to her childhood best friend.

The agent stammered about this and tried to talk them into staying, but the door was slammed in his face.

"But, Mrs. Forester, if you quit, what'll happen to the show?" Vincent wondered as he helped Estelle comfort their brother until they were at the hospital.

"Knowing Hollywood, they'll think of something." Darla said.

"Besides, Penny and Akito are more important right now, next to Bolt and Scruffy." Amber added with a sigh.

The others nodded as they just hoped for the best for Penny and Akito.

Soon enough, the two were taken to a hospital to be checked out.

"Well, they inhaled a lot of smoke, but thanks to their dogs and SayiaMan, they are lucky to still be alive, they're temporarily in comas, but should wake up real soon." The doctor told the others.

"Thank goodness." Amber sighed.

"You may see them." The doctor allowed.

"Thank you, Doctor." Tommy said as he held his wife.

They all then came to visit the two knocked out patients, but their heart monitors were still beeping thankfully enough. Bolt and Scruffy were both by their owners' sides. Akito and Penny were knocked out in their temporary beds. Bolt quietly whimpered to Penny and soon licked her face to try to make her wake up since that always worked before and where that seemed to do the trick. 

"Bolt...?" she asked weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Penny!" Amber was so relieved. "Thank God!"

"Thank goodness." Bolt sighed out of relief.

"Ugh, man, that was the craziest thing ever." Akito groaned as soon as he woke up.

Scruffy soon did something he would possibly regret, but knew this was the way to unlock Bolt's Puppy Power. 

"Oh, my baby..." Mo cooed to Akito.

"Guys..." Akito smiled wearily to his siblings who smiled back to him since he was still alive and was going to be okay along with Penny.

"Uh, Dad, is there a way to unlock Bolt's Puppy Power?" Scruffy asked Patch.

"Puppy Power?" Patch asked. "You mean you want Bolt to talk to Penny and vice versa?"

"Yes." Scruffy nodded.

"Normally, one with the ability kisses the other human on the forehead, but if you wish to pass it onto him, rub foreheads with Bolt and allow him to be pet by Penny." Patch explained based on what he remembered from when he was a pup.

"Whew." Scruffy sighed out of relief.

Patch smiled back. Scruffy then did what his father suggested and soon enough, Bolt and Penny's lives would not only change from leaving the TV Show, but even more in their relationship.

"Penny, I thought I lost you." Bolt whispered.

"Who said that?" Penny looked around as she heard a voice she had never heard before. She soon looked at Bolt having a feeling that voice came from him. "Bolt...?" she then asked.

Bolt looked up to her with a smile. "Penny..." he then said.

"Bolt... You can talk..." Penny then said, revealing she could now understand him.

"It's called Puppy Power." Akito smiled.

"You have a lot to learn once you come out of the hospital." Amber smiled to her daughter.

Penny wearily smiled back.

Penny and Akito didn't need to stay in the hospital too long and they were soon set to come back home and Penny would be given two new pets and where one of them is what Amber always wanted.

"So, what do they call you guys?" Penny asked her new pets.

"The name's Mittens, and this is Rhino, so nice to talk to a human." Mittens smiled to Penny.

"You're prettier in person." Rhino smirked to Penny.

Penny giggled as she loved talking to animals. Bolt soon found his favorite chew toy under the couch. 

"There ya go, boy." Penny smiled to her best dog.

Bolt soon enjoyed his toy. Scruffy soon began to look like he wanted to play with Bolt. Bolt smiled to Scruffy and decided to play with him. Scruffy laughed and then began to play with Bolt.

"He's playing!" Penny looked so happy to see this.

"He sure is." Akito smiled.

Bolt and Scruffy both soon playfully wrestled. This made everyone laugh as it was truly a beautiful sight. Bolt seemed to had really learned a lot since he ended up lost, but thankfully he had Scruffy, Mittens, and Rhino with him.

The End


End file.
